Appeal of the Forbidden
by Lukas McDrake
Summary: Keiran, made an orphan at age 7, is adopted by the Cullens while in South America during New Moon. As she gradually finds herself falling for a certain Cullen, everything but available, what will happen?
1. Reunited with Civilization

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, nor any original characters within the plot.**

**I will not be repeating this disclaimer (as usual) within any of the following chapters.**

**Also, this story begins in New Moon, and ends sometime after Breaking Dawn, so don't expect this story to get itself over with anytime soon. I will put all my effort into making it to the end, though. All you have to do is contribute your part, even if it's a little gesture-reviews.**

**Please help me out with this by reviewing.**

**Thank you,**

**Lucas**

* * *

****

Appeal of the Forbidden

By: Lucas McDrake

**Chapter 1-Reunited with Civilization**

* * *

I curled up in a tiny ball of despair for the third time today. I wasn't able to distract myself for long intervals.

I took all the time I needed to recover, then forced myself to stand up. I continued my procession to the wild berry bush-covered in what appeared to be purple dots from where I was.

As I got there, I found my accusation correct-the berries looked good enough. I picked one, and ate it. It tasted very good.

Satisfied with my discovery, I picked some more, and nibbled on them.

I wanted to get around to exploring my surroundings some more, so I picked some more berries, and used my shirt to carry them.

I saw a boar up ahead. It was so cute in it's own way...I wanted it for a pet. I started to walk towards it, the wind blowing in my face.

Something blurred in front of me, and then disappeared just as fast, taking with it the boar. That was strange-I could have sworn I had just seen the boar a second ago. I started looking around for any sign of the boar.

I became horrified as I found the boar's whereabouts. It was in a cluster of trees with...what was that? That person couldn't possibly be human. He was too terrifyingly beautiful, with black, curly hair, and black eyes that were intimidating and alluring at the same time, and ripped up clothes.

What made the scene all the more worse was that the person-obviously masculine, as he had the hugest muscles I'd ever seen-was savagely _drinking _the boar's blood.

I stood in place, frozen in horror. As the wind turned to blow in my back, and towards the scary man, I screamed.

His head jerked so that he could stare at me.

About a millisecond later, I was in the man's death grip, his teeth on my neck so tightly that they should have already punctured the skin.

My body went into some version of hibernation mode as my heart stopped beating, and I stopped breathing.

There was a second's worth of deliberation, then the man put me down.

I fainted from shock and sudden exhaustion as my heart started beating again.

* * *

I awoke to look into worried golden eyes. It took me a while to recognize that the eyes belonged to that man who had shocked me so much as to make me faint.

Or had that really happened? I remembered him having black eyes...of course, it seemed all dreamy, now...

"Are you okay?" he asked me, still having a worried look.

I stared at him suspiciously for a second before saying, "I guess."

He smiled in relief. "When you fainted, I thought something serious had happened to you."

Serious? Hadn't my incident with him been serious enough? I frowned, deeply confused.

My eyelids, too heavy to see anymore besides dreams, drooped as I fell into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

I awoke, yet again, to see golden eyes boring into mine.

It took me a while to make sense of the scene. I was laying down on a couch, while the muscle man sat beside me, looking down at me.

He smiled, and declared, "Well, we usually don't see little girls fending for themselves so close to the coast."

I looked at him warily before saying, "My mom said not to talk to strangers." As I remembered my mom, I crumpled in pain again.

"What's the matter?" he asked. There was a crease between his eyebrows.

I started thinking, logically. People didn't change eye color, or move that fast. I had already assumed he wasn't human.

As all this sank in, I scrutinized him. "What are you?"

He hesitated before smiling. "I'll be right back," he explained.

"Wait!" I said to rushing air. He was already gone.

Like a dream.

I sat up on the couch I'd been sleeping on. Was there any proof that dark-haired guy existed? I looked around for anything.

Then I smelled his smell. I hadn't noticed it before-it smelled oddly like all the sweetest candies' aromas in the world combined to make the best smell in the world.

I was still smelling it when he was back, now with a blond, tall guy. He looked slightly older than the dark-haired guy-probably twenty-two.

"Should we tell her?" the dark-haired guy asked the blond one. I noticed his eyes-impossibly gold-flicker to me, and then back to the blond.

"Tell me what?" I asked, suspicion already set in.

"How much did she see?" the blond asked the dark-haired guy.

"She saw my black eyes, me killing a boar, my speed, my almost-murder of herself. She's impossibly calm to have witnessed all that," the dark-haired guy replied, looking at me again. He was really tensed, and wary of my reaction. He seemed almost..._panicked_-a feeling I could tell he usually didn't have just by the blond's glances at him.

Wow. He was about to _murder_ me?

"That's too much to keep the secret from her," the blond whispered, my ears barely able to hear his reaction.

"What secret?" I asked, suspicion growing.

The dark-haired guy took a breath, and sat next to me on the couch. "Do you really want to know?"

"I do," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled. It seemed panic wasn't a feeling that could last long in him. "Well, then, you might have guessed from your near murder, but I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Ok. I decided that I'm going to change Keiran back to a 7 year old. Why? Because it would fit the story better-at least, the way I planned the story.**

**So...yeah. I've already changed Chapter 2, too, so no problems age wise!**


	2. Proof

**Wow..._I_ was the one making you guys wait...**

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long-I wasn't expecting that downpour of reviews! If only I could get the same progress out of my other stories…sort of makes me sad. Don't you guys like any of my other stories? (sniff)**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

****

Appeal of the Forbidden

By: Lucas McDrake

**Chapter 2-Proof

* * *

**

I scowled at him. "Just because I'm little doesn't mean I don't know big things. Tell the truth."

He laughed at me. I just kept glaring. He stated, "I am."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Get in your coffin," I offered.

His booming laugh made me fall off the bed. Before I hit the floor, I was suddenly in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked. I swore that I was just falling-why didn't I hit the floor?

"I caught you," he said, as if it should have been obvious.

"I didn't _see_ you catch me," I mumbled.

"That's because I used my speed," he explained.

"But-but," I tried to find proof he wasn't a vampire.

I came up blank.

"Convinced yet?" he asked, smiling in triumph.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I didn't exactly like things to be rubbed in my face.

"So, now can you tell us why you were all alone in the jungle?" he asked.

"Why not?" I started.

I explained to him that my parents were explorers, and brought me along for their trip a month ago to the South American jungle. The helicopter had crashed along the way, though, killing my parents, but sparing me.

"That's about it," I finished.

It was super silent. I looked up to see that he was shocked to hear about this.

"Where did you live?" he asked as he recovered.

"Colorado," I replied.

"Does anyone else know that you were stranded in the jungle?" he asked, a smile threatening at the corners of his lips.

"No," I replied, getting suspicious. "Why?"

"Want to be adopted?" he asked.

I didn't exactly want to be sent to an orphanage. "Sort of," was all I said. "First, I'd like to know your names."

Out of the blue, I was sitting on the couch, all alone in the room. Wind was rushing past me. Was that a vampire type thing?

I wasn't alone for long. Suddenly, there were six other people-vampires?-in the room.

There was a pixie-like girl with black, spiky hair, a devastatingly beautiful blond woman, another blond man, a maternal woman that stood close to the first blond man I had seen today, and the black-haired guy. All of them had different shades of gold eyes.

The black-haired guy pointed at the spiky-black-haired girl, and said, "Alice."

Then, he pointed at the second blond guy, and stated, "Jasper."

He moved from one to another, telling me their names as he pointed at them. "Rosalie." He said her name like it alone was a jewel as he pointed at the painfully beautiful woman. "Carlisle." That was the first blond I had seen today. "Esme." The woman standing beside Carlisle-who looked naturally maternal.

Lastly, he introduced himself. "And I'm Emmett."

I liked his name the best. It fit him so well for some reason.

Emmett broke me out of my reverie. "Want to be one of us?"

I stared at him, and I realized the double meaning in his words-to be adopted, _and _become a vampire.

"Can I stay human?" I asked.

This seemed to disturb most of them. Their mouths started moving with blurring speed, but I didn't hear a single noise.

Finally, Carlisle said, "I guess we could take you in until we find some of your relatives."

This upset me. "Why can't you just adopt me?"

Carlisle sighed. "We vampires have something like a royal family. They don't exactly rule over us. They just keep our one law unbroken."

"What's your one law?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated. Rosalie was the one to respond, with acid in her voice. "To keep ourselves a secret."

Her tone made me feel unwelcome. I cringed. Maybe that was what she meant to do-make me feel unwelcome with the likes of them.

"You don't need to be afraid," Alice reassured me, while glaring at Rosalie.

I hesitated, observing Rosalie, before asking, "If that's the case, then why did you tell me?"

Carlisle explained, "You saw too much. I'm surprised you didn't believe Emmett when he told you."

I remembered mine and Emmett's first encounter. "What was Emmett doing?"

"I was hunting," Emmett replied for Carlisle. Emmett smiled at me. "How you stopped your heart from beating, I'll never know. That's the only reason why you're alive."

My instinct had actually saved me? How odd.

"Why were you hunting?" I asked, confused now that I knew what he had been doing. "Don't you drink human blood?"

Emmett chuckled before explaining, "We're vegetarians!"

His booming laugh was the only sound in the room. Rosalie and Jasper were glaring at him, while I just became more bewildered.

Once his booming laugh faded, I urged, "Mind an explanation?"

He looked around the room until he realized his faux pas.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled. "We suck animal blood."

So _that's_ what he was doing with the boar. "Don't vampires suck human blood?"

"Some of us," Emmett explained. "Animal blood is an alternative. It's less appealing, but it still serves it's purpose-to lessen our thirst."

I was shocked. "So I'm appealing?"

"Well, yes," he admitted, smiling widely despite the two vampires shooting daggers in his back. "It would be almost impossible for most of us to resist drinking your blood if it was exposed."

I noticed that Rosalie was still glaring at Emmett. She hissed, "About done giving away our existence?"

Suddenly, all the vampires turned toward the door. A few seconds later, there was an additional vampire in the room.

His black eyes looked dead. His bronze hair was in a messy, yet attractive, disarray, with a lot of foliage in it. His clothes were a mess. There were some tears in his shirt that exposed his chest and back. He was very muscular, but not nearly as Emmett was. His pants were very ragged, as well. The blue in them was very faded.

I was the only one in shock at his appearance. Alice scolded, "Edward. You need Bella. She needs you. Can't you see that?"

The ragged, dead looking vampire-Edward-looked at the pixie girl with deep loathing. "I'd just ruin her life again, Alice. Like I have already done. I couldn't possibly do any more damage than I've already done without coming back."

The dead tone in his voice was very sad. It brought tears to my eyes. "What happened to you?"

Edward looked at me for the first time. A spark of interest lit his eyes for a second, but was washed away by despair. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I was about to argue with him, but his sadness was very inevitable. I sighed. "Who's Bella?"

He cringed when he heard the name. Alice glared at him. He couldn't respond. Alice turned to me, and explained, "He fell in love with _Bella_." She exaggerated the name for Edward's benefit. It obviously worked, because he cringed away from the word, as if it alone was an onslaught. Alice continued with the story. "She fell in love with him. They were very happy.

"Then, Edward decides, after it was so obvious that he's the only one that can save her," her acid was directed at Edward, "that he shouldn't 'destroy her life' any further. So, he forced us to live miserably here, thousands of miles away from her, where I'd bet anything that she's wallowing in pain, just like WE ARE!" Her voice grew in volume until she was screaming.

Edward had sank to the floor, bowed in despair, before she finished. He looked so..._vulnerable_. It was sad to see anyone like that.

Carlisle warned, "Alice. Please don't do that to him. It's hard enough for him as it is without being reminded about her."

"HUMANS ARE BREAKABLE!" she cried. "SHE ISN'T GOING TO HEAL OVERNIGHT!" Then she sank to the floor, hollowly sobbing. "And we won't, either."

_How sad_, I thought. _Bella's a human who figured out, too?_

Edward cringed at something, as if it had been said aloud. "Yes, she's a human. She found our secret by herself."

He couldn't talk about her any further. I was shocked. _He can read my thoughts?_

"Yes," he answered again, barely over a whisper.

Jasper started trying to comfort Alice by hugging her. "Oh, Jasper," she whispered, hugging him back. "What would I ever do without you?"

Edward cringed, again, as he saw that sight-obviously reminded of his own love. He disappeared, leaving everyone in a sad state. I myself was left in a state that I didn't want to ask any more questions.

Carlisle seemed to notice me for the first time in a while. "We will adopt you."

Rosalie, who seemed to be the only unaffected person in the room, argued, "No, we will not."

Everyone glared at her, except for Alice, who was still sobbing into Jasper's chest. Carlisle countered calmly, "I guess that settles that, Rosalie. Everyone else has accepted her. So will you."

* * *

**So...did you like that? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Please tell me all in your reviews. I'll be waiting for 7 more. Please don't keep me waiting.**

**P.S.-Sorry for not asking permission, Keiran Pudding. I promise I will ask next time (If there is a next time...)**

**With that, press the 'Go' button, and review my story, please!**


	3. Invitations

****

Finally! The next chapter is in!

**...I was slightly disappointed that _I_ had to be the one to put the last review in, though. I got 7 reviews so easily before, without even asking...then, when I _do_ ask for it, everyone suddenly stops reviewing.**

**...well, whining doesn't get anyone anywhere. If it did, I would have already complained to everyone I knew about the movie...never mind.**

**On with the story!**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 3-Invitations**

"Concentration." _Clap-c__lap-c__lap._ "Sixty-four." _Clap-c__lap-c__lap_. "No repeats." _Clap-c__lap-cl__ap_. "Or hesitations." C_lap-c__lap-c__lap_.

"I'll go first," Emmett chuckled.

_Clap-c__lap-c__lap_.

I followed suit. "I'll go second."

_Clap-c__lap-c__lap_.

"Category is," we laughed.

_Clap-c__lap_...We both let our arms drop to our sides as I asked, "What should the category be?"

He thought for a moment, then suggested, "Names!"

I smiled. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

I had been a Cullen for about six months. I had fit right in, despite my being-a-totally-different-species. Even Rosalie had excepted me...well, mostly. She still gave me the occasional intimidating glare, but I guess she liked me slightly because Emmett was my best friend, now.

We had moved to Denali the day after I was adopted. Everyone had came on an airplane trip (which was so AWESOME!), including Edward. I had sat in between Edward and Emmett, with Rosalie on Emmett's side opposite me. I had gotten to know the Cullens very well on that ride.

Edward had left us as soon as we arrived at the house, only staying as long as it took to get his room set up. Which barely took anytime, seeing as he barely had anything to speak of.

When I had asked about Edward during the airplane ride, Emmett had just said, "Well, he's very depressed-trying to stay away from Bella, and all. He _adores_ her. I still don't get why he left her. He can't stand being around us anymore."

"Come on, Kieran," he urged impatiently, bringing me back to the present.

I smiled, and set one hand on his hand that was palm-up, and pressed my other hand under his other hand that was palm-down. Our hands were set so that our palms were touching each other.

It had been very late in the afternoon by the time I had decided to play Concentration with Emmett. The sun had already set, but we felt like playing it outside. After all, the Aurora Borealis was very pretty. The stars were much easier to see out here than back in Colorado, too.

This was one of my favorite games to play with my dad while he had still been alive. It wasn't very painful to think about them nowadays, I guess due to the Cullen's entering my life. It was a game called 'Concentration'. It was a game that you had to keep up a rhythm of clapping each others hands, and then clap three times with your own hands. During the time that you slapped each others hands, a person, depending on who's turn it was, had to call out something that fit in the selected category, and you couldn't repeat, or hesitate.

Our selected category was names.

_Slap_. _Slap_. _Clap-c__lap-c__lap_. "Jasper," I yelled.

_Clap-clap-clap. _"Alice," Emmett matched unnecessarily.

_Clap-clap-clap. _"Edward," I experimented.

Without hesitation, or any emotion flitting across his face, for that matter, he didn't miss a beat. _Clap-clap-clap. _"Bella," he confirmed my accusations. His happy mood was almost impossible to affect.

I think I was slightly off beat as I continued, but Emmett fixed the beat before I could notice, making me think if I had just imagined the error. _Clap-clap-clap. _"Rosalie," I tried.

_Clap-clap-clap. _"Gary," he said casually.

I was so surprised at his response that I almost missed the next clap. _Clap-clap-clap. _"Kieran?" my voice made it sound like a question.

_Clap-clap-clap. _"Emmett," he said casually, though he seemed lost in thought as he said his name.

My heart stuttered for some undetectable reason I couldn't find. This time, I did miss the first clap.

Emmett looked at me peculiarly as we continued. _Clap-clap. _"Juliet," happened to be the name that came out of my mouth. I couldn't believe myself. I was being so absurd.

_Clap-clap-clap. _He looked very serious as he looked into my eyes. "Romeo."

_Clap-clap-clap. Slap. Slap. Clap-clap-clap._

I shook my head as I tried to dismiss this foreign feeling from my being, and joked, "You always distract me! You're too good at everything!"

"Someone has to be," he countered, laughing his already-familiar booming laugh that I already loved to hear.

"NO!" Alice screamed from inside.

We both turned to watch Alice run outside to us. "Bella...," was all she could say, because she was still in her vision.

They had already explained everyone's abilities to me, so I was slightly familiar with Alice's visions, though I had never seen Alice receive a vision firsthand.

Alice stood still, absorbed into her vision. Emmett was looking at Alice peculiarly.

"Bella," she repeated. Her eyes were distant.

Jasper almost appeared out of nowhere. "What's happening to her?" he asked strategically.

"She...she's...no," she seemed to be too absorbed to answer.

"What's happening to her?" Jasper repeated.

Alice closed her eyes as her vision ended. "She's...she jumped off a cliff."

Suddenly, everyone froze. Obviously, this was shocking news.

I gasped. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Alice asked.

She grabbed her cellphone from her pocket, and quickly dialed a number.

She waited a few seconds, then said, "Edward. I've had a vision. About Bella."

There was a screeching on the other end of the line, then Alice yelled back, "I _know_ you said not to look into her future. But I was already so attuned to her that there was not a chance of receiving no vision after what she did."

Another pause for Edward's response.

"Well...," she trailed off, reluctant to tell the bad news. "Uh, Bella sorta...jumped off a cliff."

Another yell emitted from Alice's cellphone.

"I'm not lying," Alice proclaimed. "I _told_ you that this would happen. But did you listen? No!" Her free hand had formed a tiny fist that was now shaking violently in irritation.

Edward's response, yet again, took a moment.

"And you haven't broken past promises to her?" she countered.

Total silence.

"Remember?" Alice was on the brink of yelling in fury. "She doesn't like double standards."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me for a second before Alice muttered, "Sure. I don't want to talk anymore."

She handed the phone to me, and asked Carlisle, "Can I use your car? It's the only one with enough gas to get me to Forks."

"Uh, sure-"

"Why are you going to Forks?" I asked.

"To see if Bella's alright," she stated. She then disappeared, leaving no trace.

I stared off after her until I remembered that Edward was still on the other side of the line.

I put the cellphone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi Keiran," he greeted me.

"Why don't you go to her?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

There was a long pause-I guessed he was thinking. "I put her in danger just being with her. She's better off without me. She may be delusionized into thinking that she loves me, but I'm not meant for her."

None of that made sense to me. "Why don't you go and apologize to her?" I asked.

"I already did," he replied, the dead tone in his voice very detectable.

I frowned. "'Sometimes," I quoted, "you have to apologize again.' That's what my mom used to say, because, sometimes, one time isn't good enough."

Another pause for Edward to think. "I think she got it the first time."

I thought for a while about that. Then, I changed the subject. "Will you be here for my birthday?"

Everyone was suddenly quiet. Waiting for Edward's response, perhaps. Or just surprised at the unexpected question. I couldn't possibly know.

A few moments later, Edward responded. "Why?"

"I want to try and make you...well, not happy, because I already know that seems impossible for you, but I want you to have some fun," I explained.

Now everyone was staring at me.

"Please?" I pleaded, putting on my sad puppy face, though I knew that he wouldn't see it.

"I wouldn't be much company," he responded.

"I don't care. Just be there," I asked.

Another moment of silence, then he finally sighed. "I guess."

I smiled. "Thank you!" This brightened my whole day!

"Well," Edward brought me back to the predicament. "I'll be there for your birthday. When is it?"

"March nineteenth," I informed him. I had totally forgotten about my upcoming birthday until now. It was only four days away.

"I'll be there," Edward repeated. "I've got to go now."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Kieran," he whispered before hanging up.

I smiled as I flipped the cellphone close. Making things better for him was going to be difficult, but worth it, I hoped.

* * *

**Well...did you like it, or hate it? Somewhere in between? Tell all in your reviews!**

**P.S.-Happiness starts with a choice! Just some random advice...**

**By the way, in your review...tell me if you want me to write a separate story on Emmett's POV.**

**I'll be waiting for 4 reviews!**

**Now, press the review button!**


	4. Miscalculation

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys gave me all the reviews I wanted in less than a DAY! I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD TADAY!**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 4-Miscalculation**

* * *

"Go fish," I giggled.

He mock-glared at me, feigning frustration. He somehow fluidly jerked a card from the pile in between us. It was obvious to see that he was acting for my benefit.

I giggled again as I looked down at my cards. I had one one, two eights, and four sevens. I hadn't put down the matches yet because I wanted to fool Emmett for once. He was too good at everything, so it wouldn't hurt to trick him. Besides, it wasn't cheating...right?

"Have a one?" he asked.

I tried to suppress a smile from stretching across my face.

Keyword-tried.

A giggle erupted from my mouth as I stated, "Yeah."

I quickly handed it over to him. Right as he grabbed it, I set all my cards on the carpet. "I win!" I proclaimed, standing up and jumping for joy.

He quickly inspected all of my remaining cards. "I finally beat you at something!" I yelled.

He laughed along with me. "Yep, you did," he admitted, the smile I was already familiar with spreading across his face.

I liked to see his smile on his face. My smile grew wider in response. "Let's play snaps now!" I offered.

"Good idea!" he agreed.

Post-noon sunlight shined into Emmett's temporary room, making Emmett's skin sparkle. I loved to see Emmett's sparkly skin. It was pretty.

Ever since Alice had left, I had been worried about Bella. I hoped she was alright. She sounded like a nice person from what I'd heard of her from the Cullens.

Today was the day before my birthday. March 18th. Emmett and I were the only ones in the house; everyone else, except Alice, were out hunting. Emmett had gone hunting yesterday, so he didn't need to go with the others.

When I had asked why they were all hunting, Carlisle had replied, "We're getting ready for your birthday party. Wouldn't want any accidents." His tone of voice had been joking, but his eyes had been sad as he had said this. I never asked why, though.

"Who will start?" Emmett asked.

I put my finger on my chin as I pondered on the matter, all thoughts of the past void from my mind at the moment. "You," I stated.

"Okay," he said. He looked up for a while before saying, "Got it!"

He gazed at me, excitement bouncing in his eyes.

"Back to business." _Snap-snap-snap_. "Right to the good stuff. There it is. Down with the non-believers." _Snap_. "You go, girl."

I laughed at how silly he made it sound. Then I put my finger on my chin as I thought deeply...back to business would be 'b'...I gradually translated it until I got the word.

"Birthday!" I answered. I smiled.

"Right!" his booming laughter made the floor vibrate, making me laugh, as well.

Suddenly, Emmett turned his head, listening to something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"They're coming back early," Emmett replied. He turned his face to me, and outstretched his arms toward me. "Can I carry you?"

"Sure," I mumbled, confused.

In one of those impossible quick movements of his, I was in his arms being cradled like a baby. I liked being in his arms. I felt...secure.

Using his speed once more, we were downstairs in a flash.

The door opened and slammed so fast that I thought I imagined it. The door was only slammed once, yet all of the Cullens were present, minus Alice and Edward.

"Why the rush?" Emmett asked.

"Alice called us," Carlisle answered. He wasn't even out of breath, or anything of the sort. Jasper had some rips in his clothes, but other than that, no one had any sign of casualty. It made me look all the more pathetic in the midst of their kind.

"About?" Emmett pressed, bringing me away from my unsettling thoughts.

"She gave us another detail of her vision," he responded. He hesitated before continuing. "She can't see Bella coming out of the water."

"What water?" Emmett questioned.

"The ocean at the bottom of the La Push cliffs," Carlisle explained.

Understanding lit Emmett's face. "Oh," he mumbled.

"So," Rosalie stated, "we assume she's dead." She almost seemed a bit smug at the prospect.

I gasped. "Bella's dead?"

"As far as we know," Carlisle reluctantly admitted. "But we still don't know for sure," he added, slightly hopeful. "Alice still needs to check and be sure."

"Might as well tell him," Rosalie advised.

"No," Esme spoke for the first time. "This, of all times, is the worst to reveal any of this to him."

"He might come back to us if he knows," Rosalie reasoned.

"No. We don't know for sure how he would react," Esme countered.

Rosalie glared at Esme for a moment longer before huffing once, and departing up the stairs.

Before anything else could happen, Rosalie was down the stairs again. "I need some time alone," she explained.

Without further ado, she disappeared, apparently departing through the front door.

Everyone stood looking at the front door for a few seconds before leaving at their own time to do other things. Esme got onto the computer in the corner, and continued her architectural work. Carlisle left to his study, while Jasper went upstairs to do who knows what.

Emmett, with me still cradled in his arms, sat on the couch, deep in thought.

Rosalie was in the room again within minutes, and sat by Emmett on the couch. Emmett removed one of his arms from beneath me, and and set it around Rosalie. He still had me cradled in one arm easily. My head rested on his biceps, I cuddled into Emmett's chest that surprisingly seemed to be meant for me to fit in, and got ready to go to sleep.

Breaking the silence, Rosalie's cell phone started ringing. Rosalie looked down at her pocket, as well as Emmett and I. In a blindingly fast movement, the cell phone was pressed to her ear, flipped open. "Alice?" she urged.

There was a pause in which Alice answered. Everyone, minus Rosalie and me, suddenly gasped.

There was total silence-even from the phone-for a whole second.

"How could you?" Esme, her voice filled with sadness, asked.

Rosalie's face was the only one with no emotion. "I thought it would be better for him if he knew."

There was another pause, in which I realized what the gist of this was.

Rosalie had told Edward that Bella was possibly dead.

Rosalie, breaking my train of thought, explained, "He might have came home earlier."

This time, I actually heard Alice yelling on the other side of the line. I couldn't discern what she yelled, though.

"Really?" Only now did emotion leak onto her face. It was a mix of surprise and shame.

Everyone relaxed for a moment. There was more yelling on the other side of the line, followed by a loud gasp from everyone in the room minus me as they resumed their rigid posture.

"No," Rosalie rejected. "He wouldn't do that."

There was more yelling on the phone, followed by silence.

Everyone was frozen. No emotion, besides pure terror, filled everyone's faces-including Emmett's-for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not able to wait any longer for someone to explain.

Emmett, after another moment, was the one to answer my question, face livid as ever.

"Edward's going to kill himself."

* * *

**So…how did you like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Tell all in your reviews!**

**By the way, in your review:**

**1. Give me your opinion on whether Emmett's POV should be made a totally different story, or just put in this fanfic.**

**2. Tell of any issues you have in this story that you possibly may have (but in a non-flameful way, please).**

**3. Critique as much as you please (again, in a non-flameful way).**

**4. Give me any ideas of what you would like to happen next (if you'd like).**

**None of the stuff above is required-just a recommendation to help the story along!**

**Now…press the review button! I'm waiting for 5 reviews! Don't keep me waiting for long!**


	5. Contemplation

**I'm so SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been caught up in a _lot_ of stuff of late, and I totally forgot to update this whenever I had the chance!**

**Now, I'm gonna try and catch up! Wish me good luck!**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 5-Contemplation**

"...Why?" I asked.

"He thinks that Bella's dead," Esme clarified. "He wishes...to go where she has gone."

I gasped. "We have to tell him that she's still-"

"That wouldn't work," Rosalie pointed out.

"Why?" I argued.

"He threw away his cellphone," Rosalie explained.

"Then we'll actually tell him face-to-face," I offered.

"He would read our minds, think our thoughts were lies, and just try all the more harder to kill himself," Jasper dejected.

After a moment of thought, I asked, "But you can't lie with your thoughts-"

"It's possible," Carlisle contradicted. "It's hard, but if you concentrate hard enough, then you can do it."

"He knows I wouldn't lie, though...right?" I pressed.

"I doubt that he would know you that well," Esme sighed.

"Or even be in a sane enough mind to listen," Rosalie added.

"Oh..." I was trying to think of an idea-anything-that could possibly reverse things back to normal. I came up blank. "What are we going to do?" I was starting to panic.

"Force him back to his senses."

I looked at Emmett, terrified at how livid he was. "You can't do that." I stretched my arms as far as they could go in an attempt to hug him. I couldn't even get my arms to span his chest. Ignoring this little fact, I continued, "Why are you so angry?"

"He can't kill himself!" he explained to me. "Just because a girl died doesn't mean you should kill yourself!"

"Well, you can't do that!" I yelled, burying my face into his chest, still rested in his arms.

"Why?" Emmett retorted.

"She has a point," Esme pointed out.

"Like what?" Emmett challenged Esme. I didn't like to see him like this.

"Edward could run faster than you any day," Esme explained. "You wouldn't be able to catch him, even if you tried. And it would just make him try harder for suicide."

"I wouldn't let you," I declared.

He looked down at me, his face calming for a brief moment. "Sorry."

Before I knew it, I was on the couch, alone.

Emmett had already gone.

Rosalie disappeared from beside me soon after, leaving me alone on the couch.

"He didn't listen to me." A tear started to roll down my cheek.

* * *

**...yeah, I'm sorry for changing it from cuteness abruptly to tragedy, but it fit the story more accurately.**

**Sorry!  
**


	6. Wait

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about neglecting all of my fans on Fan fiction! I hope you forgive me someday! I was just never in the right mood to write...**

**But I am now!**

**Here's the long awaited sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 6-Wait**

Jasper had a brilliant idea that he should call Alice about an hour later, so he went upstairs to his room to talk in private.

So, here I was, with Esme. Waiting for updates from Jasper.

Totally depressed.

Esme seemed to be in her own world. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I'm listening to Jasper," she replied.

The confusion on my face clearly outlined that I had no idea how she was doing that. "Vampires have really good hearing, dear," she explained.

I folded my arms over my chest, getting tired of everyone being better than me at everything. "Go figure," was my only comment.

"I bet there's things that you can do that we can't," Esme tried to uplift my spirits.

"Like...?"

The smile on her face gradually drooped as she came up blank. "I don't know."

"Of course," I declared.

"But I still don't know you that well," she reasoned. "After all, we've only known each other for...a little amount of time. Once I get to know you better, I'll probably know something that I can't do that you can."

I thought about that for a moment. "Want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure!" she agreed, smile, again, on her face.

"Except, we'll just ask questions about each other," I explained.

"Okay!"

"Okay. I'll go first." I tried to think of a good question. "What was your original eye color? Like, before you were transformed?"

Her smile turned to a neutral expression as she immersed herself deep in thought. "It's really hard to remember those days," she explained. A few more moments passed before she replied, "I think it was blue.

"Okay. Now it's my turn!" Without pause, she asked, "Where did you live before coming here with your parents?"

"Denver," I replied.

"Denver, Colorado?" she questioned.

"Yeah." I smiled. "My turn!"

As I searched for another personal question, Jasper entered.

My mind was immediately drawn away from the game. "What did she say?"

Jasper smiled. "Bella came up with a plan."

"To stop Edward from killing himself?" Esme asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Alice and Bella are flying as we speak over to Italy, where they will drive to Volterra, and hopefully get there in time to let Edward see for himself that Bella's alive."

"Good plan!" I agreed.

"I just hope she gets there in time," Jasper said, now unsmiling.

My smile faded away, too. "Me too."

* * *

I waited impatiently.

"Is she going to call?" I asked again.

"Probably not," Esme answered, same as always. "You might as well go to bed, dear."

"I can't go to bed now!" I stated the obvious. "I have to wait for Alice to call again!"

Esme sighed, but stayed quiet, watching me pace around the table that had the cellphone on it.

Esme suddenly sat up, looking towards the door.

As I turned, and the door came into my sight, Emmett came through the door.

"Emmett!" I yelled, starting to run towards him.

In the next moment, I was taken up into a nearly crushing hug.

"Keiran!"

"I missed you!" I stated, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, I was overcome with exhaustion, and started nodding off. "It's okay," I attempted to say.

"You need some sleep," Emmett stated.

"No!" I mumbled. "First, I have to tell you about-"

"I'll tell him," Jasper reassured me. I glanced over Emmett's shoulder to see that Rosalie and Jasper had trailed in after Emmett.

"I have to wait for Alice to call!" I complained.

Emmett had already placed me in my bed by now, and tucked me in.

"Put the cellphone by me, so that I'll wake up if it rings," I ordered, mumbling.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "You're wish is my command." He disappeared for a second before reappearing with the cellphone. He exaggerated placing the cellphone on a pillow close by my head.

"Thanks Emmett," I whispered, already halfway asleep.

"Have good dreams," he whispered in my ear.

I twitched my lips in an attempt to smile before I fell into total unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was so short, but the next part is a chapter on it's own!**

**Now, go press the review button! I'm waiting for 5 reviews!**

**P.S.-Tell me if you want Emmett's POV to be made a totally different fanfic!  
**


	7. Nightmare

**Sorry! Sorry! And-again-sorry! My mind keeps drifting to other places, and before I know it, my quota of reviews is filled. I hate to keep you guys waiting.**

**So...here goes Chapter 7!

* * *

**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 7-Nightmare

* * *

**I stood on the edge of a cliff, looking downward. Behind me lay a tiny dirt path that led through the coniferous forest back to the place I'd been before coming here.

The ocean didn't look too far away from where I was. This was going to be a nice jump.

Wait. I was going to jump? Why would I do that?

I put one of my toes over the cliff edge, waiting for something to happen.

"Keiran."

For some reason, I already knew Emmett's voice would come. My responding smile was gentle.

_Yes?_ I didn't answer him out loud because I knew his voice was just in my head. I also didn't actually speak for fear that his voice would go away. For some reason, I was glad of the disapproving tone of his voice.

"Don't do this," he begged.

_If you won't be with me_, I thought, _then why should I listen?_

"Please. For me."

_You won't be with me. What's the point of life without you?_

"Please." His voice seemed to be an echo-distant, quiet, hopeless.

_Watch me._

I got on the balls of my feet, getting ready to jump.

"No, Keiran!" The anger in his voice seemed...oddly lovely.

I smiled, knowing he couldn't stop me...

And jumped.

My scream of excitement warped itself until it was one of horror as I awoke from this nightmare, sitting up.

As my scream subsided, I felt the echoes of a foreign feeling resonating through me, too dim to recognize. The feeling was almost instantly replaced with terror from the nightmare.

"What's the matter?"

I turned my head to see Emmett, sitting beside me on the bed. I hugged him, and started crying. He cradled me, and rocked me as I sobbed. I was only too grateful for his presence.

As my sobs subsided, Emmett asked, "What's wrong?"

I cuddled into his chest, not wanting to think about that awful nightmare. Taking comfort in his presence, I started, "You were...gone..."

I could barely see Emmett's outline against the starlight. It blurred as my suddenly-heavy eyelids fell again as I became unconscious once more.

My dreams, for the rest of the night, switched on and off from scary to nice.

* * *

I awoke in Emmett's arms, exactly how I'd fallen asleep.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"What happened last night?" he asked, looking at me peculiarly.

I tried to recall any reason for him to ask.

"Huh?"

"You...did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

I tried to remember my dreams from last night. "I...don't think so. If I did, I forgot it."

"Hm..." That was Emmett's only comment.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell all in your reviews!**

**P.S.-I'm still not sure what to do with Emmett's POV.**

**I'm waiting for 6 reviews. Press it!  
**


	8. Turn Around

**Thanks for the reviews! They were VERY appreciated!**

**Now...this chapter, I'll experiment with Emmett's POV to show how...different it is compared with Keiran's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 8-Turn Around**

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed, brooding over Keiran's nightmare as she lay cradled in my arms. She just returned my gaze, her eyes barely open due to drowsiness.

Then, abruptly, Jasper broke into the room, and his unexpectedly happy atmosphere was forced upon me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, smiling in spite of my previous mood. I actually welcomed the mood swing, for a change; if he had found me in my previous state, he would have probably prodded me with questions.

"Bella's plan worked!" Jasper proclaimed, giving us a toothy smile.

"It did?" Now my mood wasn't forced at all. "That's sweet!"

"What?" Keiran pressed for an explanation. Her head was probably still groggy from sleeping, and couldn't exactly comprehend the change of events.

"Bella stopped Edward from killing himself!" Jasper rephrased.

"Really?!" Keiran jolted slightly, as to wake herself. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Of course you aren't," I chuckled, nuzzling her with my nose. She reacted with a giggle, backing away as if my action tickled her.

"Alice said for us to meet her at the Seattle airport," Jasper stated, getting down to the point. "We're going to drive there, so that we can move our stuff back to our house."

"We're moving again?" Keiran asked, slightly confused again.

An overwhelming burst of hope sparked within me. Back to Forks? "Does that mean-"

"Yes," Jasper answered, guessing from my emotions what I was going to say. "Edward's coming back to her."

"Really?!" Keiran squealed. "Yay! Now Edward will be happy again!"

I looked down at Keiran's face. So jubilant, and carefree...A thought threatened to come into the spotlight as I gazed at her.

"Yes," Jasper smiled. "He will."

My train of thought broke as my mind came back to the present. Keiran was making me think more and more lately...

Sooner or later, I'll end up just as nerdy as Edward if this keeps up.

I laughed. "What are we waiting for, then?"

"You," Jasper stated, then disappeared, leaving behind his chuckles.

I ignored his comment, and set Keiran back down on the bed. "Let's pack up."

"Okay," she agreed, grabbing a box from under her bed.

"What's in there?" I asked. I had never noticed the box before now.

"Stuff," she replied calmly.

"What kind of stuff?" I pressed, my cursiosity slightly piqued.

"Well..." She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "My stuff."

"Can I look?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

I started to scan through the box until I came upon a weird book that was seemingly read backwards. It appeared to be a big comic of sorts. I picked it out, and inspected it. A novel-sized picture book that was apparently supposed to be read from back to front. "What's this?"

Keiran looked at the book for a few seconds. "Um...my mom told me once, but I can't remember. It has pretty people in it, though. That's why I like it."

It looked...somewhat Japanese. I placed it back in the box, my curiosity now fed.

"What else is in here?" I asked.

"All the stuff I want to keep, I guess." Her cheeks unexpectedly warmed to a light pink.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Some of the stuff reminds me of...you guys," she explained.

I laughed. "Does that include me?"

At this, her cheeks became even hotter. "Most of it..." After trailing off, she seemed to realize what she had said, and covered her mouth in astonishment. "I mean...yeah," she revised quickly.

For some reason, that made my dead heart swell for a second. It...what was the word..._touched_ me?

A totally foreign feeling overcame me. I'd never felt this way before. I...felt the overwhelming urge to hug her...

So I did.

She seemed startled at first, then hugged me back.

"I love you," I stated mindlessly. It was the first time I'd ever said that, yet it was honestly true, and not in the slightest awkward. I loved her as my little baby sister, now. Nothing could ever change that.

Of courses, I had always...right?

"I love you, too," she whispered. The sincerity that pealed through her voice...startled me, slightly. This reaction didn't really make sense to me.

Finally, she suggested, "Let's finish packing."

"Right," I exhaled, letting her go. The action nearly tore me in two. Now, I felt the need to hold her in my arms.

And keep her there forever.

It was the most unusual feeling I'd ever had as a vampire. Especially towards a human.

Of course, Keiran was different, I reasoned. She was pure, innocent. And loving. I sighed in reassurance as these thoughts passed through my head. These emotions were perfectly normal. Nothing had changed from this morning, and now. Besides, of course, the fact that Edward wasn't going to kill himself. Aside from that, nothing had changed...

Right?

I loathed how abruptly insecure I had become, but how could I help it when these stupid, uncalled for emotions kept trying to shock my long dead heart back into feeling emotions that didn't make sense? I thought that was over with when I got past my hormonal teen years of high school back when I was a human...

The sound of Keiran struggling with something brought me back to reality. I realized that she was attempting to lift her box up.

"Need help?" I asked, needing a change of subject within my thoughts.

After a few more seconds of trying to lift the closed box in vain, she gave up. "Yeah, I guess."

I picked her and the box up in one movement, and ran down the stairs at full speed. And, of course, I noticed that Keiran was in my arms.

Where she was meant to be.

I smiled at this emotion, despite the chaotic turn of thoughts, and stopped in my temporary room. _Whatever it is_, I reasoned, _I should enjoy it while it's pleasant_. I set Keiran and the box on my bed, then turned to pack my stuff.

"What are you packing?" Keiran asked.

"Stuff," I replied.

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed.

"Well..." I tried to think of a category that all my stuff would fit under. I stated the only one I could come up with.

"My stuff."

"Can I look?" she asked, giggling at something.

"Sure," I replied, my slight curiosity not enough to make me glance at Keiran to assess her reaction.

"What's this?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I turned around to see what she was looking at. She was holding a baseball in her hands, observing it closely. It looked so familiar.

"Percy," Keiran read, looking at it sideways in her concentration to read it correctly. She stared at me, a confused look on her face. "Who's Percy?"

Suddenly, memories came flashing back-some of my human memories.

_Percy and I had been playing in the baseball field by our house. Just a nice, normal game of catch._

_"You're doing great!" I complimented Percy. He had only been fourteen-years-old at the time, and I was a senior in high school. About seven years before my human life ended._

_Percy looked down, having a moment of modesty. "Uh, thanks." His messy short brown hair had flitted in the slight wind, and his blue eyes relayed his slight embarrassment to be complimented at something he thought he hadn't been very good at._

_"Let's try again," I insisted._

_We played for about another hour, then I decided that we had played enough. "You should try out for baseball this year," I suggested._

_"And make the team lose again?" he questioned. "No."_

_"Come on!" I urged. "Do it for your big brother!"_

_"Sorry, Emmett," he apologized, "but I already did it once. I totally sucked it up."_

_"Yeah, but that was way back in fifth grade," I reasoned. "You're probably better now."_

_He shook his head. "I don't want to. I don't find it very fun."_

_"Fine." I mock-glared at him._

_"Sorry," he apologized again._

_I rolled my eyes, and stated, "It's no big deal."_

_"I'm glad we could spend some time together." He smiled._

_"No problem. That's what brothers do," I laughed._

_As I closed my eyes to laugh, I felt something collide with me. __I opened my eyes, and looked to find that Percy was hugging me._

_"Thanks," he mumbled._

_I hesitated, then hugged him back. "No problem."_

_"Promise you won't ever leave us alone?" he asked. I knew he was referring to our family back home._

_"Yeah," I replied._

_"Don't ever change."_

Then, suddenly, I jolted back to reality as Keiran repeated her question.

"Who's Percy?"

The memory had hit me so hard, I could barely make sense of anything. "My brother," I slowly responded.

"You have another brother?" she asked. It took me a while to realize that she was referring to Edward and Jasper.

"No-back when I was human, he was one of my little brothers," I stated. I looked at the one box containing my valuables; I didn't have very much to speak of, minus countless clothes that Alice could easily replace on will after we return to Forks.

"Let's get going," I sighed, exasperated from this odd turn of events.

Keiran placed the baseball back in the box, and closed it. I swept her into my arms-where she belonged, I quickly added-and picked up both boxes as I ran out the door.

I didn't know why that baseball could have triggered that memory now, of all times...

* * *

"Emmett," Rosalie repeated herself.

I shook my head, coming back from my world of thoughts that seemed to grow bigger with every second. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You're spacing out a lot lately."

Keiran was asleep in the back seat. Her dark blonde hair was strewn across the leather seat, her eyelids covering her blue eyes.

"Am I?" was all I said.

"Yes. That's never happened before."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she repeated herself.

"I think everything's okay," I stated.

Rosalie seemed about to continue, but then Keiran moaned, "Don't go."

She was having another nightmare.

"Could you take the wheel for a second?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"For some odd reason," I explained, "Keiran's been having nightmares, and it seems they only stop when I hold her."

"Oh, please," she dismissed the thought.

"Emmett. Don't..." A tear trailed down Keiran's cheek.

"Just take the wheel," I ordered, on the verge of yelling. I quickly reminded myself that their was no need for a shortage of temper right now.

"Why?" Rosalie retaliated.

"Because Keiran needs me," I explained again, calmer this time.

"I-" Rosalie was about to yell.

"NO!" Keiran cried. "Don't go!"

"Just do it!" I ordered, reset on the verge of my temper.

Although infuriated, she nodded her head, and we nearly instantaneously switched spots. I grabbed Keiran from the back seat, and started to rock her.

"Emmett," she whispered as she relaxed in my arms. "I love you," she sighed before falling into a deeper level of sleep.

"Now can we switch back?" Rosalie asked irritably.

"Not until Keiran wakes up," I whispered, looking down at Keiran calmly.

"Why? Isn't her nightmare over?" Rosalie muttered.

"For now," I explained. "But if I put her down, she'll have another tantrum."

Rosalie huffed, but looked forward again, having no more comments.

I just stared at Keiran's sleeping form. So peaceful, I couldn't stop a haze coming over my mind. I felt...I couldn't tell what I was feeling...

"Emmett?" Rosalie pressed.

I jerked my head up. I could tell there had been a lapse in time between my staring down at Keiran, and now.

"Did you just...nod off?" Rosalie asked, bewildered.

"Huh?"

"Your breathing slowed down to Keiran's tempo, and your eyes closed, and..." My peculiar gaze stopped her short. "I swear I wasn't just imagining it," Rosalie stated.

Now that I thought about it, that would've explained the lapse in time...

But vampires couldn't sleep.

"Do whatever you did again," Rosalie ordered. "We'll have to tell Carlisle about this."

I looked back down at Keiran, fully alert, now. Very startled that I could've possibly fallen asleep-for any amount of time.

Nothing happened, though.

"What do you remember happening?" Rosalie asked.

"I was looking at Keiran," I started, "and a haze came over my mind because she looked so peaceful. I had been totally relaxed, then the next thing I knew, you were calling my name."

Rosalie thought for a second. "Try to relax, and look at Keiran again."

How could I relax now that I was all hyped up? I looked at Keiran, and waited.

I felt some outer mental force working on me. I had been too alert for it to have any affect on me, previously. Gradually, though, I relaxed enough to let it work on me.

The haze came over me again, and I could barely think straight.

"Rosalie?" I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I think it's happening..."

The next thing I knew, I was shaken awake.

Awake? I had been asleep?

"It has something to do with Keiran," Rosalie stated.

I immediately recalled what had happened. "Wow," I exhaled deeply.

Within a few seconds of waking up, I was fully alert. No signs of exhaustion, or anything of the sort.

"Are you still...drowsy?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I stated. "I'm fully alert now." In fact...everything seemed just a little more clarified now. I even felt slightly stronger than before. "Probably even more alert than before."

"Wierd," Rosalie whispered, looking back at the road. "Well, I don't think we should tell anyone besides Carlisle for now. It's okay if Edward figures out, too, I guess, if he can keep it secret."

"Yeah," I breathed.

Without speaking aloud, we both decided simultaneously to let the subject drop. After a few minutes of this, Keiran stirred.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake!" I joked, trying to drop the gloom-and-doom atmosphere.

Keiran giggled, looking up at me.

"Did you have good dreams?" I asked.

Her face contorted in deep thought as she tried to recall her dreams. "Well, I think I did. I can only remember the last part."

"What was it about?" I asked.

She blushed deep crimson, reminding me that I hadn't hunted in a while. I'd have to go hunt sometime. "Um...I don't want to tell you."

I looked down at her peculiarly, then insisted, "What was it about?"

She shook her head. "Not telling."

I mock-glared at her. "So help me, Keiran, I will-"

"Almost there," Rosalie interrupted me.

Keiran smiled at me mockingly.

"Next time," I whispered, pointing two of my fingers at my eyes, then the same two fingers at her eyes.

She giggled, and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the favor as she had another fit of giggles. Then, she sat up in my lap, and asked me, "Why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?"

I rolled my eyes. "'Cause, unlike you, I'm virtually indestructible."

She mock-glared at me, and I just smiled.

"Showoff," she muttered, turning around to look out the front window. "Put it on anyway."

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I said so," Keiran reasoned.

Rosalie quietly laughed at that. I threw a glare at her, then said, "Make me."

She pressed the button on the door handle that rolled down the window, then started pulling herself outside.

"Keiran!" I yelled, pulling her all the way back in. She'd only gotten her head out before I got the gist of what she was doing. "Don't you dare."

"Make me," she mimicked me, turning to laugh at me.

My real glare stopped her short. "Don't ever do that again," I ordered. Though I knew that the threat hadn't been very serious, and I could have easily stopped her...it still disturbed me.

She whimpered, scared out of her wits. She curled up into a ball, and started rocking back and forth in my lap.

My expression softened instantly. "Did I scare you?"

She nodded, keeping her head between her legs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hugging her. "I won't do that again."

She started crying unexpectedly, and put her head on my chest. I let her tears soak my shirt. "I'm sorry," I repeated. I rolled up the window so that her hair would stop flying all over the place, and tempting my thirst.

When her crying subsided, she whimpered, "Please put the seatbelt on."

"Alright," I whispered, buckling both of us in. I would have rolled my eyes, but I wasn't exactly in the right mood yet.

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned around in my lap, and set her head on my chest again.

A few minutes passed as I watched her seemingly sleep. "Are you going to sleep again?" I asked.

"No," she wearily replied, turning to set the opposite side of her head on my chest.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Taking a nap," she mumbled.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked.

"No," she whispered.

"How exactly?" I asked.

"I'm not actually asleep-just resting," Keiran explained.

"Oh."

I felt a mini-version of the haze come over me. I set my head on Keiran's.

Then I remembered.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked Keiran.

"What?" Keiran mumbled.

"Guess," I ordered.

"Um...we sorta skipped out on St. Patrick's Day," Keiran mumbled.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered that she hadn't worn green that day. I gave her the most gentle of pinches that I could. "That's for not wearing green that day."

"Ow!" she yelled, jumping up. The seatbelt brought her crashing back down on me. "Ow." She rubbed the spot she pinched me on. "That hurt."

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"No you're not," she muttered, glaring at me.

"Okay," I mumbled. I put a frown on my face, and pleaded as sincerely as possible, "Will you ever forgive me? I'm really sorry!"

She gawked for a second, then breathed, "Yeah."

I smiled, congratulating myself for fooling her for a moment. "Thanks."

She thought for a moment, then said, "I was wearing green that day."

"Where?" I challenged.

She blushed. "My underwear."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. Now I was embarassed. "Oh."

"What's today, though?" Keiran asked, trying to change the subject.

"You seriously don't know?" I questioned her.

"Does it look like it?" she inquired.

"It's probably too obvious," I reasoned. "It's the day after your birthday."

"Huh?" she suddenly sat up. "I...totally forgot about my birthday..." She blushed deep red, looking downward in embarassment.

"What should we do for your late birthday party?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"We'll see if you have any ideas after we get Edward and Bella," Rosalie offered. I looked in her direction. I had almost forgotten her.

"Are we almost there?" Keiran asked, situating herself so that she was facing the windshield.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "Here's our exit."

Rosalie turned off the highway, and onto the off-ramp.

_Home, sweet home_, I thought.

* * *

**So...did you like Emmett? Did you think my interpretation of him was way out of whack? This was my first official chapter of Emmett, and please understand that I usually don't write in the guy's POV, so I need all the input I can get with this...**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up...It took me awhile to decide that the next part (which was originally going to be with this chapter) needs to be postponed for a later chapter. Still not done with it, you see...**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this longest update that I've done in a while...**

**Note-I did a recount of how many reviews I've _asked_ for, versus _gotten_, and came to realize that the number of how many I've received exceeds my quota by six...I'll ask for just a measley few reviews this time...would seven work for you guys? 'Cause that's what I feel like asking for today...I'll take off six because that just happens to be how many extra I've got, so one is the actual number...**

**YOU CAN DO IT! Just one more!**

**Have a nice day! The next update will come when I get my review, or when I finish it, whichever comes later.**

**^_^**

**(cue for reader to press review button, and let at least one word summarizing thought processes going on upstairs during reading commence)**


	9. Family Reunion

**So...since you guys love Emmett so much (and this chapter makes more sense in his POV, anyway), I've decided to give you another glimpse into his (*cough*AU!*cough*) life!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 9-Family Reunion**

"Are they here yet?"

I rolled my eyes at Keiran again, and said the same answer for the umpteenth time. "No."

"They need to hurry up. I want to see Bella!" Keiran jumped up and down in my lap in anticipation.

"Patience is a virtue," I whispered in her ear.

"Not right now, it isn't," she retaliated.

I sighed, and gave up, just restraining her from leaving the confines of my lap.

It sort of _did_ seem like it was taking their plane forever to get here. _If only they could get here just a little_ _bit _faster, I thought.

Finally, after what seemed like eternities of waiting, Edward and Bella exited, followed closely by Alice.

Keiran gasped. "Is she Bella?" she asked, pointing at the subject in question.

"Yes," I whispered back, chuckling slightly as I saw Bella look peculiarly at Keiran's tone of voice.

"She's beautiful," Keiran sighed, just loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella looked downward, blushing a light pink.

"She's even more beautiful when she blushes," Keiran giggled. Bella blushed beet red.

Edward's eyes were pitch black, but he didn't seem the slightest tempted by Bella's scent. Alice ran up to Jasper, and they shared a meaningful gaze that seemed just as private as a make-out scene for some reason. I could never tell why.

Edward and Bella then came to Carlisle and Esme. Bella and Esme shared an embrace, and Esme whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much." Then, Esme threw her arms around Edward, and it seemed she would be crying if it were possible.

"You will _never _put me through that again," she nearly growled at him.

Edward grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly," she mumbled. She looked downward in embarrassment, blushing again. Then, she remembered something. She leaned over to Esme, and asked, "Who's that girl sitting in Emmett's lap?"

"Oh, her." Esme smiled. "We adopted Keiran while you were gone."

"Huh?" Bella seemed confused. But, all the sudden, obvious exhaustion overrided her body.

"She's dead on her feet!" Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."

"But-" Bella started to retort.

Just as stubborn as before.

"We'll explain about Keiran later," Esme reassured her.

Bella just nodded, nearly unconscious. She stumbled, along with Edward and Esme's help, toward my jeep. Rosalie had asked that Edward and Bella ride in the jeep with us home.

I hurried, with Keiran in my arms, past them, and got to the jeep before they did.

Bella seemed slightly jolted awake at the sight of Rosalie. Typical. For some stupid reason that Rosalie would never tell me, she had something against Bella.

Edward, arm still around Bella, stiffened as he saw Rosalie.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward hissed, making no attempt to keep his voice down.

Oh. So _this_ was what this was all about.

"It's not her fault," Bella mumbled.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

Edward glowered at Rosalie.

"Please, Edward," Bella reasoned. She seemed depressed, and...guilty. What did she need to feel guilty for? She saved our family from falling apart!

Edward sighed, but gave in, towing Bella to the jeep.

Rosalie got in the passenger seat while I waited for Bella and Edward to get in the backseat, then I set Keiran by the latter.

She frowned at me. "Can't I sit in your lap?"

I sighed. "No. I promised Rosalie that I'd drive on the way to Forks."

She leaned down to hug me, but it was too far a reach for her, so I picked her back up, and hugged her. Then I set her back down. "I won't be that far," I chuckled.

"Okay," she sighed, smiling slightly at me.

I got in the driver's seat, and got on the road. I turned my head to look at the inhabitants of the backseat. Bella had set her head on Edward's chest, and had closed her eyes. Edward had his arm set around Bella, but was glaring at Rosalie. Keiran was just staring blankly out the window. I smiled at her when she threw me a glance, and she returned the favor. Then, Rosalie started her amends.

"Edward?" she began.

"I know," he growled.

"Bella?" she asked softly.

Bella's eyelids fluttered open in astonishment. "Yes, Rosalie?" Her hesitance was obvious.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella," Rosalie apologized. "I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." Though her awkwardness was visible, as well as her embarrassment, sincerity still pealed through her voice.

"Of course, Rosalie. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." I could barely discern Bella's mumble; she was obviously on the verge of unconsciousness.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," I chuckled.

"I'm conscious," Bella instantaneously retorted in what was more of a sigh.

"Let her sleep," Edward insisted, his voice slightly warmer. There was no need, though, for him to insist, for she seemed to already be unconscious.

"Fine," Rosalie muttered in mock-irritation under her breath, turning to look at the road again, though she didn't even have the excuse of driving at hand.

I glanced at the road, then turned my head back to see that Keiran was about to nod off again. I knew her head would lean on Edward's shoulder in a matter of seconds. I smiled at the peaceful turn of events that contrasted deeply with the previous.

Then, I finally realized that Edward was actually around. Getting eye contact with him to make sure that he was listening, I relayed all the events that had commenced today, minus the few he didn't need to know about.

Keiran's head slid down the leather seat, and onto Edward's shoulder, signaling that she was among the conscious no more. My lips twitched upward as I witnessed her peaceful expression. I really hoped that her nightmare-fits wouldn't kick in.

After making sure that Bella and Keiran were fully out of it, Edward asked, "How do you think you nodded out?"

"I have no idea," I answered, still looking at Keiran. "If you have a theory, I'm all ears."

"Maybe...I don't know...she has an ability?" Rosalie offered. "I mean, how else would she be able to transfer _her _drowsiness to someone else, or what ever she did?"

"Like how Bella is immune to certain abilities?" Edward said.

"Yeah," Rosalie affirmed. "Maybe it's sorta like that."

"That makes sense, now that I think about it," I agreed.

"But why would Keiran's nightmare's abruptly come to a stop while you hold her?" Edward asked.

"You think I have a clue?"

"No...Your ability is strength, so that wouldn't make sense," Edward thought aloud.

"We've never checked with Eleazer, so we wouldn't know for sure," Rosalie reminded us.

"That's true," I stated, turning back to the road, "but it's already apparent that, if I do have an ability, it's my strength." I raised one of my arms to a right angle, and flexed my humongous bicep to prove my point, which earned some laughs from the only female remaining among the living.

"Still," Rosalie said after recovering, "it's possible that you could have some sort of...I don't know..._special _ability? I mean, enhanced strength isn't really _that _special compared to others..."

Pretending to be hurt, I proclaimed, "How insulting!" Rosalie and Edward laughed as I proceeded to cry like an overdramatic prep.

After recovering (which took nearly a whole minute), Edward pointed out, "Rosalie does have a point, though."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

"Until then, I guess," Edward sighed, "this will remain a mystery."

"Yeah." All of us having reached a consensus, we moved on to other subjects of conversation, slight tension having surrounded the mystery of Keiran's abilities.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short, but the next part is for yet another chapter...**

**We're finally going to get to the double digits! ^_^ Yay!**

**I'll be waiting for four more reviews!...Let them come soon, please!  
**

**^_^**

**(cue for reader to give at least one word summarizing their thought processes going on upstairs in the form of a review)  
**


	10. Alteration

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long, guys! I hope this chapter makes up for it...**

**Take note that this chapter, as all of the other chapters so far, is coming to you guys UNBETAED. This will change for future chapters, but for now, enjoy it for what it is.**

**If you spot any mistakes that can be very easily fixed, let me know by review or PM.**

**Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 10-Alteration  
**

**Kieran's POV**

I was in a meadow, overlooking the distant ocean. The meadow was apparently on the slope of a mountain, for I could see a peak above me, and the meadow sloped downward.

I was there with Emmett, and this was obviously at a point of time way in the future, for I was much older, and more mature. For some reason, there was a lot on my mind, and it was apparent that Emmett was overly thoughtful today, as well.

"So, this is your secret?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood for both of our sakes.

He forced a smile, and sighed, "Yeah."

My disappointment at something or other turned into pain for his well being. Why was he so sad? This wasn't like him.

Scooting myself closer to where he was, I breathed, "So...what are we going to do?"

He shrugged, as if he couldn't think of much else besides his current thoughts. "Whatever you want, I guess."

Okay...This was _too_ unlike him for me to ignore. Leaning my head against his shoulder as to offer solace, I asked, "What's wrong?"

After a moment of hesitation on his part, I looked up to see why he had stiffened, and wouldn't answer. What I found was an expression of surprise. Then I remembered; he doesn't think of me the way I think of him. "Sorry," I immediately muttered upon this realization, abruptly taking my head away, my eyes downcast.

Misery tore me in two as I reminded myself for the umpteenth time that day that Emmett doesn't love me.

"Kieran..."

Though it was Emmett's voice, it sounded far off in the distance. Odd...wasn't he still sitting next to me.

"Kieran..."

Turning towards Emmett, I confirmed that he was still sitting beside me, looking out towards the sea.

Before I could ask why I was hearing his voice, his voice echoed once more, "Kieran...it's time to wake up..."

Wake up? This is only a...?

Dream.

Abruptly, the meadow melted away before my eyes as I was shaken awake by none other than Emmett, whom I had been seemingly conversing with a few moments ago. It was slightly disorienting...It had felt so real...

"Kieran."

I was officially awake, now. "Yeah?" I mumbled drowsily.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting next to me on the bed, making it dip.

Rolling over in his direction due to the sudden slope of my mattress, I yawned as I collided with him, "Huh?"

"You've been crying," Emmett stated. I looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was confused, for some reason. I was extremely disoriented. A moment ago, I had been looking into those eyes, and thinking that he was...

Attractive.

Ugh. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be thinking mushy things like that until I was older, but...If I didn't think about it so much, and recalled the way I had looked at him before, I found it quite pleasant. Just to look at him that way...forever...

"Kieran?"

Suddenly brought back into my right mind, I breathed, "Yeah?"

"My question...Are you gonna answer it?"

"What was it again?"

Rolling his eyes, he repeated, "Why are you crying?"

"What?" Quickly wiping away at the moisture that I now noticed on my cheeks, I replied, "I don't know..."

Now that I thought about it, he wouldn't understand, anyway. I couldn't understand it myself.

"If you're sure..." He still looked confused, as if he didn't believe me, but quickly added, "Anyway, Alice saw that Bella is going to be coming here pretty soon, and we'll all need to be up for this."

"Okay." I already felt awake due to my disturbing thought processes.

"Would you like me to..." Suddenly, he seemed slightly unsure about himself. "Cradle you?" he finished after the moment's hesitation. I wondered why he would be so...not-so-confident, all of a sudden.

"Sure..." I confirmed, looking at him strangely. "I'm still a little sleepy."

Quickly cradling me, as if it was totally natural, his confidence seemed to be up and running again as he stated, "Here we go."

Then, I remembered Edward's ability. Gasping, I mindlessly whispered, "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah..." He returned my strange look promptly. I instantly reminded myself that I'm supposed to be happy of Edward's presence, not loathing...

Quickly putting my thoughts in check, I quickly mumbled, "Well, I only asked that because..." I trailed off when Emmett's look of confusion/strangeness persevered. I quickly shut up as we arrived into the dining room behind Rosalie.

Sitting down in one of the eight chairs next to Rosalie, he let me sit in his lap. I realized, as I looked around, that all eight chairs were already occupied, so the only available spot for me, unless I asked someone else to sit in their lap, was Emmett's lap.

I much preferred this spot, anyway.

"What's this for?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm not sure, yet," Emmett chuckled. "Alice didn't tell me the details..."

Bella glanced at Emmett and Alice curiously, but composed herself after Carlisle stated, "The floor is yours."

She swallowed, like one of those cartoon characters on Loony Tunes would when facing an ominous enemy, and gazed around at her spectators occupying the room, obviously nervous about what she was about to announce. When her gaze landed on me, I gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned the favor for a brief second before glancing at Edward, who seemed to be in a dismal mood once more.

"Well." She hesitated, letting the word sink into everyone's minds. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured me.

"What about Volterra?" I asked.

Alice quickly turned to me, and stated, "I'll tell you about it later."

Confusion remaining on my face, I glanced at Bella.

"Um...I'll explain if it becomes necessary," Bella pronounced. Then, she gave a meaningful look to Alice, saying, "And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded. "Besides Kieran, of course," she added, glancing at me.

Why was I left out? What was I missing out on? I kept quiet despite the millions of questions that came to mind, deciding to listen, instead.

"Good," she exhaled. "Then we're all on the same page, mostly."

As she paused once more, we all waited patiently for her to continue.

"So, I have a problem," she started. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you." Refraining from gasping at this realization, I allowed my eyes to bulge slightly as she continued, "They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing-something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that.

She gazed around the table at each of us respectively, glancing at Edward last, who was sitting next to her. Then, she continued, "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Before Esme could interrupt, she held up one finger. "Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I"m sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then...I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them_ coming _here_."

As Edward growled barely loud enough for me to hear, I became slightly scared. I never knew that vampires could growl. I backed into Emmett's chest, and he hugged me to him a little tighter. Emmett leaned down so that his mouth was close to my ear, and breathed, "It's okay."

Taking comfort in his presence, I relaxed.

Seemingly unfazed by what commenced, Bella finished, "Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." She smiled at something or other, and gestured towards Carlisle.

"Just a minute," Edward intercepted.

Bella narrowed his eyes at him as he explained, "I have something to add before we vote." After Bella sighed, Edward continued, "About the danger Bella's referring to...I don't think we need to be overly anxious." Placing one of his hands on the table, he pronounced, "You see, there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." Then, he beamed a grin, stopping all my worries that he had, for some very stupid reason, reverted back to his old mood.

"Which was?" Alice pressed, looking questioningly at Edward, along with a few others.

"The Volturi are overconfident," he informed, "and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He shifted his gaze to Bella.

She shuddered at the thought of this name, and Edward took that as a yes. "He finds people-that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker-a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the...flavor? I don't know how to describe it...the tenor...of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well..."

After Edward shrugged, Bella stated, as if this alternative was lame, "You think he won't be able to find me."

His confidence was too easily detected. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?" Bella seemed to have millions of reasons why this would horribly fail.

"Quite obviously," he quickly explained, "Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. "It will be like looking for a single piece of straw in a haystack!"

Edward glanced in my direction, and I quickly realized that he was sharing a glance with Emmett. When I looked up, I realized that they were on the same wavelength.

And, of course, I wasn't. I couldn't help but feel, though, that whatever they were thinking would go horribly awry. Whatever it was...

Bella seemed just as clueless as I was. "But they can find you," she reminded them.

"And I can take care of myself," Edward stated matter-of-factly.

Laughing, Emmett extended a fist across the table toward Edward, and shifting me awkwardly in the process. "Excellent plan, my brother," he declared with a gangster accent as their fists collided. Then, Emmett shifted back to his original position so that I could sit back in my original position.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella proclaimed.

"Nice," Jasper agreed.

"Idiots," Alice whispered.

I glanced at Esme, who was glaring at Edward.

"I think this will go terribly wrong," I stated, looking up into Emmett's eyes, and narrowing my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. Then, I realized that I didn't know exactly what they were planning. "Whatever it is," I finished lamely, losing my confidence.

Bella, straightening herself in her chair, concluded, "All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider." She stated this as if she was not-so-biased as before. "Let's vote."

She turned towards Edward first. "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way," he firmly declared. "You're staying human."

"Alice?"

"Yes," she stated, grinning at Bella.

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he muttered, seemingly sad.

Some surprise flashed across Bella's face before she composed herself, and moved on. "Rosalie?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Rosalie shyly whispered, "No."

As Bella started to turn away, Rosalie held up her hands for her to halt her progression. I was slightly grateful, because I didn't know what I would say, yet.

She begged, "Let me explain. I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that...this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

Bella nodded, showing her acknowledgment, and continued to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" I jumped at his loud exclamation. Glancing at his face, I saw him grinning as he continued, "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

Bella was still grimacing when she turned her head slightly downward to gaze at me. "Um..."

"Kieran," Edward provided for her.

"Kieran," Bella repeated. "Um...Do you want to vote? From what I've heard from Esme, you _are_ part of the family..."

My face twisted in concentration as I stated, "Yeah, I'd like to vote. Um..." I still wasn't sure which way! ...It seemed like she really _did_ want to join... Why keep her from the family? She seems nice enough... "Sure," I muttered, smiling at her. "I'd like to have you as a sister."

Bella returned my smile, then moved on to Esme. Before she could ask, Esme answered, "Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella mumbled as she turned to Carlisle. Carlisle was turned to Edward instead of Bella, however.

"Edward," he urged.

"No." Why was he growling? When my gaze turned on Edward, I shuddered away at the sight, hiding my face in Emmett's chest, who held me tighter against him in reassurance. His jaw was strained, and his lips were curled back as to reveal his ultra white teeth.

Why was he so...ferocious on this subject?

"It's the only way that makes sense," I heard Carlisle reason. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

I heard someone shove away from the table, murmuring under their breath as they took their exit of the dining room. I assumed it was Edward.

"I guess you know my vote," Carlisle sighed.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. From her tone of voice, I guessed that she was taken aback by Edward's reaction.

The deafening crash that resonated from outside the room made me shiver, burrowing even further.

"That's all I needed." The volume of Bella's voice showed that she was slightly intimidated by this, as well. "Thank you for wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." Her voice was shivering with emotion by the conclusion of her speech.

"Dearest Bella," I heard Esme breathe, as if she was right next to Bella.

Emmett cradled me, and quietly asked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared," I mumbled into his chest.

"Edward scared you?" he repeated.

I nodded, rubbing my head against his quickly moisturizing shirt.

I rubbed my stupid tears away as Emmett whispered, "He didn't mean to scare you..."

Bella took me away from my thoughts as she asked, "Well, Alice...Where do you want to do this?"

"No! _No_! NO!"

I shivered as Edward yelled his objection. I heard him charge into the room.

"Take me away," I cried, tears spilling over once more.

"Are you insane?" Edward yelled. "Have you-?"

Then, as if I obtained instant wish fulfillment, everything was quiet once more. No more yelling, or arguing, or anything of the sort.

Sighing, I relaxed in his arms. "Thank you."

"Mm-hm," he mumbled.

I started to feel drowsy, and Emmett was just too comfortable for his own good..."I think I'm..."

"Tired," he yawned.

"Yeah..."

It was a second before consciousness left me that I remembered that vampires don't yawn.

~****~

**...Okay. I would put some comment that fit the story right here, but I can't think of one at the moment...**

**So, I'll just go straight to the review business. If you would like me to update soon, give me 4 more reviews, and I'll gladly oblige. If I don't receive them, then I'll just go along with the 20 day type thing that I've set up (details in profile). **

**Either way, sooner or later, an update will be headed your way! Reviews are appreciated, though...  
**

**^_^**

**(Cue for reader to press review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts...pretty please? With an Emmett on top?)  
**


	11. Premature Chemistry

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 11-Premature Chemistry  
**

I was with Emmett in the edge of a forest. He was leaning against a tree, with me leaning against another one across the trail from him. There was a house close by.

I could tell that something bad was going to happen. Really bad. Like, perilous bad.

"Okay, let's talk," I muttered. I wasn't as confident as I sounded, to say the least.

Taking a deep breath, Emmett stated, "Keiran, we're leaving."

I inhaled in relief. This I could handle. I urged, "Why now? Another year-"

"Keiran, it's time," Emmett interrupted me, then feigned a smirk. "How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pas for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three, now." His smirk faded, replaced once again by the utter desolation that still seemed too foreign. "We'd have to start over soon, regardless."

If we were leaving for the _sake_ of his family...?

Oh.

His cold stare, his ignorance, his actions...All of the events over the last few days that happened after my birthday flew through my mind.

It finally clicked.

"When you say _we_-" I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth in astonishment.

"I mean my family and myself," Emmett stated, enunciating every word.

My head went on auto pilot, shaking back and forth of its own accord. This _couldn't_ be happening.

And yet it was.

He stood there continuing his cold stare, patiently awaiting my response.

It was a few minutes before I could utter, "Okay. I'll come with you."

"You can't, Keiran," he reasoned. "Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me," I automatically retorted, fists clenched at my sides as tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks. Emmett's form started to blur.

"I'm no good for you, Keiran," he explained, stiffening his arms that were crossing his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous," I cried, shaking with sobs. I tried to let my frustration show, but it wasn't working. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he stated.

Finally, fury rocked through my being. "What happened with Jasper was nothing, Emmett! Nothing!"

"You're right...It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised!" I shouted. "You promised me, back in Phoenix, that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," he added.

"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" The words were fueled from my anger, firing at will. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Emmett!" I was shaking my head vigorously as I should, "I. Don't. Care!" Then, my tone became pleading as I declared, "You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"

He gasped and started shaking violently. What did I say to get a reaction such as this? He was composed in a matter of milliseconds, making me wonder if I had seen his episode at all.

Then, he pronounced each word carefully with precision and deliberation, still looking at the ground, uttering the single sentence that would end my life.

"Keiran...I don't want you to come with me."

As the words sank in, I could feel the blood drain from my face, my heart slow considerably and my tears halting their flow. Time stopped its rotation, and my brain forgot to function. Or, perhaps, it just simply didn't want to.

I didn't want to know the inevitable. Not yet. It could wait...

"You...don't...want me?" I managed to mutter.

How could I compete with that? That was something I couldn't contradict with reason because it was the full out truth. He had me _there_...

My voice already excreted death. It was obvious; I had already died. My eyes just had yet to close for the last time.

The way I place the words confused me, and cleared all of my bewilderment at the same time. A haze seemed to slide over my mind, but I could still completely comprehend that that had been the dilemma all along.

"No." The single word he uttered made it official.

He didn't want me.

My knees felt weak, and it was a miracle that I could still stand. However this miracle went ignored in the face of catastrophe.

He glanced up at me once more as he said it. Since I was already gazing into his eyes, I could see horrifying depth in his amber. Nowhere could I find contradiction in them. Mile upon mile could I see into them, yet not an ounce of repentance could I detect.

Surprisingly, my voice sounded strong as I stated, "Well, that changes things."

Still, my brain would not function. No sense came with his explanation.

"Of course, I'll always love you..." he muttered, looking out into the forest, "in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm..." He looked into my eyes again as he continued. "I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Keiran. I am not human." He glanced at the ground and closed his eyes. "I've let this go on for too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." All I could manage was a whisper. Another tear trailed down my cheek. My brain was threatening to function, to finish what it had started. "Don't do this."

I could tell that my plea fell on deaf ears; he already had.

Then, I could feel time pass by in a blur. My brain still couldn't function. All I could figure out was that Emmett was gone.

That alone caused me physical pain.

Then, I suddenly felt warmth, like I suddenly had gained a personal sun.

I felt this warm feeling in short intervals as, suddenly, pain overcame me, seizing my entire existence. My brain had finally started to function. The pain was so hard to endure...If not for the warmth I wouldn't have survived.

My life flashed before my eyes. Going to a horror movie with a couple in it that reminded me of _him_...spotting four men that I thought had been the same as some I'd previously encountered under bad circumstances...hearing_ his_ voice...Here the warmth made the pain cease for but a short while...crashing on a motorcycle...jumping off the cliff...nearly drowning...seeing Emmett, and wishing to die...warmth, again...

It was starting to become too much, despite the warmth's assistance. A whole lifetime of pain in less than a minute-

Still, it continued. Now, the warmth was gone. I was on my own. I was running through a sunlit city in pursuit of my reason for living...

Everything slowed down to how time normally flows once I saw Emmett, standing erect without his shirt on at the mouth of an alley. He looked too beautiful...My hallucination of Emmett had not done him justice. His face was peaceful...

I knew that we were both in jeopardy because of the Volturi. They would kill us both; him, if the noon sun lit his body, and me for knowing too much.

"Emmett!" I screamed to no avail. The crowd was just too loud, too thick.

_Too late_, I thought as the bell tolled the twelfth hour.

As tears cascaded down my face in an irregular rhythm, I screamed his name as I ran past a small family in front of the alley and collided into him.

Everything changed instantly upon contact with his chest.

Suddenly, we were back in the meadow. I had just scooted away from him, rejection still fresh in my heart.

I didn't realize I was crying until Emmett transferred the first traitorous tear from my face to his index finger.

We both stared at it, and I realized that he had moved closer to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Why was he suddenly worried about me? I shook my head, staring at the ground.

He didn't hesitate to touch his damp finger to my chin, and lift my head up, forcing me to gaze into his amber eyes. "Tell me," he whispered.

There was only an inch, at most, separating our lips. The proximity was a little too much for me.

"I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with a vampire," I mindlessly whispered. I shut my mouth immediately, hoping he didn't take this the way I meant it.

He applied pressure against my chin, forcing me to come closer. "I'm listening."

Drowning in gold, tears and electricity, I was made speechless. Was he reacting to me in the same way?

Of course, not. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to speak, either. Besides, that would be stupid...

Wouldn't it?

When I found my voice, I uttered, "Let alone a vampire sealed to another through matrimony, but-" I gasped as I realized I was suddenly committed to tell him the full truth. Not because Emmett was _forcing_ me to-he'd never do such a thing, what with the heart of gold. It was that I knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.

He glanced away, releasing me from his gaze, and stated, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Due to our close proximity, I could tell that he wanted to know. Badly.

This reassured me. "I've fell in love with..."

He gazed into my eyes again. "Yes?"

My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, my tears rained down on his arm and I was hyperventilating beyond belief.

"I..." I forced myself to calm down, looking away as to gain confidence. "I...have _hopelessly_ fallen in love with..." I forced myself to look back into his eyes. _Only one more word_, I reasoned.

"You."

Surprise flooded into his eyes, as well as..._relief_.

I was surprised, too, when his lips crashed onto mine.

I abruptly awoke from this fantasy when Emmett shifted beside me in my bed since I was being held in his arms against his chest. I realized that he was asleep because his breathing was deep, slow and even, and his eyes were closed.

Why was he sleeping? That reminded me of how he yawned before I fell unconcious...

I was distracted by his cold body against mine. I liked being held here, captive in his arms...

Remembering that it was mushy, I forced myself to think straight about his chest, instead of finding it attractive...

Ugh! This was so wrong!

...And yet, it felt so right, when I didn't think about it...

_I'm too young for this type of thing_! I reasoned. _You need to_...

What? What could I do to avoid this?

That's when I realized how far I'd have to go.


	12. Tangent

**~*~EMMETT~*~**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 12-Tangent**

I could feel the haze coming over again as I stared at Keiran.

Hadn't I been a guinea pig enough, for once? I lifted her blanket, set her down and tucked her in before much else could happen, forcing myself to become alert.

I was about to open the door to take my leave when I heard Keiran whisper, "What happened...was nothing."

Was she talking to me?

I turned around, and looked as her as she continued, "You promised..."

Promised what?

"You promised...that you would stay."

Stay? I was about to leave...

She increased in volume slightly as she muttered, "You can have my soul... It's yours already."

All speech on the lower floor came to a halt.

Tremors racked Keiran's body, her teeth gritting for a few moments before she stopped all of her movement.

"You...don't...want me?"

What was she dreaming? Could she be having another nightmare? Her voice sounded as if she were actually conversing with someone, maturity and sorrow revealing itself.

"Don't."

Don't what?

Her breathing ceased for a full five seconds, then resumed. Her breathing came normally, at first, but became faster, and faster. She was hyperventilating! She shook uncontrollably, and started to whimper. Reaching a climax, she shrieked, "_Emmett_!"

Without hesitation, I jumped into the bed, taking her into my arms.

Immediately, the room melted away to reveal a sloped meadow, overlooking the distant ocean. Keiran, now reaching her prime, shifted away from me. Why did I say what I just did?

I noticed a tear trail down her cheek. Wordlessly, I transferred the tear to my finger, examining it closely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, instead staring at the tear on my finger.

Touching her chin with my damp finger as to lift it, forcing her to look into my eyes. An amazing jolt ran through my being as I did so.

"Tell me," I stated.

She seemed shocked beyond belief. Did she feel it, too?

"I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with a vampire," she started, then, realizing what she said, stopped.

"I'm listening," I whispered, coming slightly closer.

"Especially with a vampire sealed to another in matrimony, but-" Again, she stopped.

I hoped with all of my being that she was about to say what I was assuming, but reasoned with myself that it might be something different entirely. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," I stated, looking away from her eyes.

"I've fell in love with..." she continued.

"Yes?" I breathed, my eyes attentive once more.

"I..." Taking a deep breath, a few more tears fell unnoticed. "I...have _hopelessly_ fallen in love with..." She hesitated. Closing her eyes for a moment, she uttered the last word. The word I anticipated, though without my knowing.

"You."

I felt that I'd explode. Why had I ignored my instincts in the first place? So much desire, it so unbearably burned!

I took her face to mine, caressing her soft lips.

"Emmett," I heard Keiran's voice in the distance whisper.

"Not now," I breathed, air wafting across Keiran's face. Suddenly, she disappeared into a breeze of color, floating out of my arms.

What was going on?

"Emmett!"

Coming to consciousness, I stared into Keiran's eyes blankly, the desire still burning at a lower rate.

"Emmett."

The tears that I could hear in her voice slightly jolted me. "Are you okay?"

"Could...you let me go?" She seemed very..._reluctant_.

It took me a second to realize that I should let go. The lust instantly repulsed the idea. _Never_ before had I denied my primal instincts. Why now?

That was when I realized.

_She's only_ eight.

Shuddering, I dropped her onto the mattress, shifting away slightly as I imperceptibly shook my head. "Sorry," I started, looking at the door. For once, I was ashamed of my thoughts.

"It...it..." She couldn't seem to spit it out.

I gazed back at her. "Yeah?"

"Just... Could you just...go?" she whispered, looking away.

It took me a second to process what she was saying, and another to ignore the tears I heard again in her voice. "I'll go."

I needed some fresh air, anyway.

How did I let it get this far?

~*~KEIRAN~*~

As he disappeared from my bed, I let the tears flow freely, a soundless wail escaping from my lips.

My desperate option came from the dream.

The only way to stop the attraction...

~**~

**Sorry that I made it sound pervy... It's the "aftertaste" of the dream, so to speak. It fades away. Also, it was sorta neccessary in order to continue the story like I want to.**

**I hope you forgive me...**

**^_^**

**(Cue for reader to press the review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts on the above chapter...please? With an Emmett on top?)**


	13. Forgiveness

**~*~EMMETT~*~**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 13-Forgiveness**

I snapped another of the newborns' necks, throwing their appendage into the growing pile in the middle of the meadow. My breathing was ragged despite my lack of need for oxygen as I glanced toward another of the horde. Her blood red hair fell down her face, almost perfectly concealing the luminous rubies set in her eyes. As all of our kind, beautiful.

_She has nothing on Rose_, I thought, a smirk coming to my face.

However, the plaguing thoughts of the past few months pounced instantly upon my vulnerable mind. A few months had passed since that night, in which that demonic desire had dissolved into non-existence while jogging through the woods as to clear my head. Still, however, I regretted it.

I've never regretted any of my decisions before.

Always, I had chose the right path, never resulting in anything remotely related to remorse. Now, however, was different. Beyond the immorality of a _real _vampire, as Bella would put it.

For a moment of time, I was decidedly a _pedophile_.

Shuddering for the umpteenth time, I shut my mind down, distracting myself by throwing myself at the blood-red haired female vampire. However, Carlisle was in my way.

"...can surrender if you want," Carlisle was stating to her, a hand jerking upward in the air to signify that he didn't want me to interfere with their apparently docile conversation.

Surrender? After what she had done? I grunted, my kinship with Carlisle not allowing me to disobey, instead flipping around to meet another frenzied newborn, admitting a numb calm to come over my mind as, once more, instinct took over.

Finally, all the newborns had been vanquished. Falling to the tedious work of gathering the left over pieces, I noticed that Carlisle had left Jasper to watch over the newborn that he had negotiated with. It seemed that, among many other emotions, fear was radiating from every seam of her being.

A werewolf's howl permeated the gloomy silence, accompanied by a reverberating snap and everyone locked eyes with the unexpected scene across the clearing. A silvery gray wolf was still recovering from being pushed aside as a russet brown wolf, obviously slumped to one side, tore a lagging newborn to shreds.

The rest of the werewolves assisted the russet one, some taking appendages to the pile while others gave their shoulders for support.

Alice shuddered as a vision overcame her, the vampires close by glancing back at her. "The...the Volturi are coming."

Carlisle's eyes widened, then turned downward in speculation. "Sam... Your pack will have to go."

A werewolf, larger than the rest, turned their gaze toward Carlisle questioningly. Carlisle marginally smirked, explaining, "The Volturi are the leaders of the vampires, so to speak. They wouldn't look admirably at the connection we have made, to say the least."

The werewolf-Sam, I presumed-nodded his large head, and ran in the direction the russet brown werewolf had headed, the rest of the pack following.

As the werewolves left, and a pillar of dense violet smoke formed as I started the fire, Alice, closing her eyes, announced, "Edward...took care of Victoria. He's on his way now."

"What?" everyone nearly said in unison.

"I didn't tell any of you because interference wouldn't have done much." Alice shrugged, concentrating again. "They'll arrive in about a minute."

As Alice had promised, Edward shortly entered the clearing, with Bella unconscious in his arms and a small, tan werewolf in tow.

"She fainted," Edward stated, glancing up from Bella as he neared us. Noiselessly, the werewolf followed in the others' trail, quickly disappearing in the trees.

"From what?" I laughed.

"Told her about Jacob getting hurt. Maybe, on top of all the stress of trying to 'save me' from Victoria, seeing her body ripped to shreds..."

Carlisle nodded, gesturing towards the prisoner. "We have a guest."

It only took a moment for Edward to register what he meant-reading minds, and all. "What? Why?"

"She promised she wouldn't cause any trouble-"

"_Let me have her_!"

Everyone turned at the sound of her shriek to see the newborn, now blood-crazed, reaching around Jasper for Bella. "_It burns_!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, turning slightly away and bending his body over Bella's.

Jasper feinted a pounce, and she curled in on herself. "How can you stand it?" she cried, stiffly holding herself in place.

"You were saying?" Edward stated flatly, irritation coloring his tone.

"She's a newborn. You have to give her some credit; for the most part, she's staying in place. Besides, we could kill her if she changes her mind."

The newborn was now rocking back and forth, the occasional moan of pain excreting from her.

After a moment's hesitation, Edward grunted, reluctantly agreeing to Carlisle's reasoning.

Wordlessly, everyone followed Carlisle as he approached Jasper. "We should act as a united group; they should have no reason to suspect us when they come."

The newborn was visibly shivering violently, fighting against the thirst.

Everyone turned as Bella's eyes flickered open. She took in her surroundings, and was about to ask a question.

"_Let me drink her blood_!" the newborn shrieked, reaching again for Bella. Bella was startled by the newborn that she had not noticed before. "Her blood is pumping faster! _Stop my burning_!"

"Is she...one of the newborns?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward stated, setting her into a standing position. "She was spared because she surrendered."

Bella was absolutely terrified of the sight, so she turned her head into Edward's chest.

"They'll be here any moment, now," Alice announced.

Sure enough, Jane, Demetri and Felix came walking towards us from the line of trees. When the trio was only a few yards away, Jane halted their movement. "I see that Bella is still human."

"We've set a date," Edward growled, turning into a protective stance in front of Bella.

"Have you?" Jane queried. "And when would that be?"

"After she graduates," Carlisle stated, stepping forward. "We don't want the humans to suspect anything by her sudden disappearance."

"... Very well," Jane reluctantly approved, turning toward the newborn. "Carlisle, it's well known that we don't give second chances. What do you think to achieve by taking her as a prisoner?"

"She surrendered," Carlisle replied. "Perhaps she could be an exception; she never knew of our laws."

"What is your name?" Jane asked. Maybe she wanted to speak with the newborn to see if she deserved a second chance.

The newborn seemed smart enough to realize that her life depended on this conversation, but still stated, "You...don't need to know."

Jane's eyes flickered for just a millisecond, in which the newborn shuddered in pain. "Bree!" she yelled. Taking a quick breath, she repeated, "Bree is my name."

"Good." Jane continued, "Bree, who is it that created you?"

"I don't know," Bree stated. After a threatening glance, Bree threw her arms over herself, yelling, "I'm telling you the truth! I was never even told her name!" She took a breath, and explained, "Riley was the only one that ever really got to see her."

"And where are they now?" Jane asked.

Bree, not knowing this information, cringed at Jane's gaze.

"I killed both Riley and Victoria," Edward supplied. "Their remains are burning over there." He gestured toward the small pillar of smoke in the distance.

"Very well," Jane allowed, softening her gaze. "Felix, y-"

"Jane," Carlisle interrupted her, stepping forward again. "Couldn't you reconsider your stand?"

Jane's glare was enough to answer him.

"Felix," Jane resumed, "you know what to do."

"It would be my pleasure." Quickly, Felix, appearing next to her, forced Bree to the ground. Edward turned Bella away from the sight, blocking the scene from her eyes with his body. Felix poised over her body, and was about to rip her neck.

However, something seemed to stop him. Both of them seemed to have faces filled with surprise, neither moving an inch.

"Jane," Felix inquired after a few seconds, "as Carlisle stated, she never knew of our ways. If she's willing to learn, maybe she should have a second chance."

Everyone seemed in utter shock. Felix, not wanting to kill something? This was new.

After a long pause, Jane asked, "Felix... Are you in control of yourself? Is she..._controlling _you?"

"She's-"

"I'm-"

"Silence." Immediately, Bree and Felix halted their synchronized explanation. "I don't know what is going on... However, she seems to have value. Some ability, at least, to persuade others to do her will..." Speaking to Carlisle, she stated, "I don't intend to bring her back with me to the Volturi, so since it is you who called for her gift of forgiveness, you may keep her in your custody. However, don't expect us to ever do anything similar to this again." Turning to Felix, she ordered, "Felix, we're leaving."

It took Felix a moment to register his order, and another to stand from his frozen position, draped over Bree's body without physical contact, to follow Jane and Demetri out of the clearing.

After a moment of silence, Rosalie stated what was on all our minds. "How do you suppose we take in a newborn in our current situation?"

"I'm...not sure, as of yet," was all that Carlisle could say, deep in thought. "I wasn't really expecting this turn of events."

"So we're supposed to adjust to a bloodthirsty newborn with not only Bella, who will be visiting frequently, but also a permanent resident that just so happens to be human, as well?"

"Maybe we can send her to the Denali clan," Carlisle suggested, ignoring Rose's irritation. "If they took in Lawrent, I'm pretty sure that they'll take in Bree." Turning to Edward, he ordered, "Edward, take Bella back home; Bree shouldn't suffer for her presence." After a quick nod, Edward was gone. "I'll quickly call Tanya, and see if she can take another resident."

Bree, speaking for the first time directly to us, asked, "I'm...going to another coven?"

"Yes," Carlisle informed her soothingly. "You'll have to change your diet, but I'm pretty sure that you will find a way to cope."

I wrapped my arm around Rose's shoulders, relieved, for once, that the fighting was over. Maybe it was just that, this time, the Volturi became involved, in their own way.

Bree, turning her gaze at us, stared deeply into our eyes. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you two...mated?"

"Yeah," I stated the obvious as Rose hissed, "Yes!" Giving Rose a glance telling her to be nice, I queried, "Why do you ask?"

"... Just wondering."

After a quick moment of deliberation, Bree looked away, carefully standing as to not elicit any more hostility from us. Smiling slightly for the first time, she muttered, directing her thanks towards Carlisle, "Thanks..."

"Carlisle," he supplied. "Really, it was nothing."

I was majorly preoccupied. Why did Bree question our relationship? I tried making a connection to the moment she seemed to control Felix, to just now, staring into my eyes...

Well, I didn't feel any loss of control over myself, so I shouldn't be overly worried...right? I couldn't help but think of Keiran while pondering this occurrence.

Does this, in some insane, twisted way, have anything to do with her, too?

Or, maybe, Bree's just jealous. Whatever the case, though, I can't help but question everything...

~*~


	14. Distance

**The periods of time signified tell how much time has passed since Keiran's dream, and the start of the wedge between Emmett and Keiran.**

**Enjoy!**

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 14-Distance  
**

**Carlisle-2 months (June)**

"We're home," I announced as I walked into the threshold of my abode.

Just as I had guessed, Keiran was sitting in the living room, fiddling with her fingers to release nervous energy. Nothing had shifted from before we had left this morning to prepare for the battle; the TV screen was the same black expanse, the piano cover still closed, all of the cushions of the couch-except for the one Keiran occupied-still perfectly smooth. It seemed Keiran was too preoccupied to think of distracting herself.

Upon my proclamation, Keiran immediately looked up from her fingers, the dismal gloom that had filled her face immediately banished, replaced now with worry. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," I confirmed, giving her a reassuring smile. She was just like Bella, doubting our ability to fend for ourselves.

Keiran's face relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief.

As everyone else trailed in behind me, I sat on the couch beside Keiran. "Were you okay with being alone in the house for awhile?" We had been debating on what to do with Keiran while we were out battling when Alice foresaw that Keiran would be perfectly safe if we just left her at the house; no one even knew of her existence besides our family, so there was no reason that anyone would try to harm her.

"I guess." Keiran shrugged. "Just worried about you guys."

I smirked. "Especially Emmett, right?"

Keiran glanced up into my eyes with what I thought could be a mix of fear, pain and remorse. Things a child like her shouldn't ever have to face. Quickly, she looked away again, and breathed, "Uh, sure."

I wasn't blind; I had seen the controversy in both of their eyes whenever the subject came up. I just didn't know the extent of what had occurred between them to form such a distance. The only other time anything like this had happened between individuals in this household was when Edward decided to rebel against my system of sustenance in 1928. Because of the lack of discord in our family, I doubted that anyone had an idea of how to move forward with this issue. It was easy to see the gap was affecting every Cullen, though, so I decided that a step of any kind was necessary.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered.

She shook her head for a moment indecisively before pausing and nodding. "I... I want to ask a question."

In this household, it was common courtesy (usually) not to listen in on conversations such as this-especially, of late, with Bella's frequent visits, where she couldn't hear the eavesdropper. With this in mind, and reassured that Keiran wouldn't have to fear for her privacy, I whispered, "Yes?"

"What..." She glanced up at me shyly before looking back at her knees and continuing, "What is it like to..._love _someone? Like, as more than a friend?"

The question was unexpected, so it took me a moment to form an answer. "Well... When you _truly _love someone, all you want for them is for them to know without a doubt that you do love them. You want to prove yourself every second of the day. You never want harm to befall them, you never want to leave their side... You never have to doubt them if it's _true _love you share." I turned to her. "Why do you ask?"

Keiran seemed deep in thought. "I...was just wondering." After another moment, she smiled slightly, and looked up at me. "Thanks, Dad. That helped a bit."

I smiled at her, and rustled her hair. "Glad to be of service." I proceeded to settle my arm around her, and held her to my side as I turned on the TV, and we watched.

Glad to help that little bit...but I couldn't help worry over the part I couldn't usher away.

**Edward-2.5 months (Mid-June)  
**

I glanced away from the TV screen to those seated on the couches arranged around it. Today Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme would be returning from a hunting trip. Keiran, leaning on Rosalie's shoulder, stared blankly at the plasma. I was the only one that could tell that she wasn't actually seeing the TV show-her mind was ablaze with thoughts of Emmett. As usual.

Of course, thinking about Emmett had always been as natural as breathing for Keiran, it seemed. Before my return to life with Bella, Keiran had always thought of Emmett; thoughts of the next game they would play had eventually turned to wondering when he'd be back from his occasional hunting trip, which had in turn transfigured to thoughts on his well being. Gradually, as I had come to notice, Emmett became the center of her existence; he filled the role of an older brother-of a best friend-of a confidant. He filled all of the places in her heart that had been gouged out after the accident that had taken her parents' lives.

But now it was a different story.

Now, Keiran refused to let herself be close to Emmett. Whenever he was in the room, she'd always find a way to get as far as possible, if not leave the room altogether. Now, Keiran's eyes were filled with anguish instead of the ecstasy we had all become accustomed to. Now, the only thing that could consume the minds of the household was this devastating gap between Emmett and Keiran. Ever since the one night that had provided demise to their bond.

Still, Keiran thought of him nearly the same. She still inadvertently adored him. However, I could tell that her view of Emmett twisted with each passing day. Just a few days ago, I'd caught her wondering whether Emmett still loved her the way he did back when. Of course, she'd rationalized that he doesn't. Even though he does. It occurred to me that, over the past century, I've nearly completely lost my sense of humanity; it's nearly beyond me how humans are always mentally abusing themselves.

What hurt the most to observe from the sidelines, however, was how much her mind had aged for a single dream. Now, her childish innocence was gone. Though she had yet to experience the dominant raging hormones of a teenager, she'd still caught a glimpse, and now she could conceive what it would be like.

I shared a glance with Rosalie, confirming that we shared the same train of thought, then returned my eyes to the TV screen.

Gradually, my focal point drifted toward the kitchen, where I noticed Esme's mind, whirring as she worried over Keiran. It was hard not to concentrate on contradictions to the usually peaceful atmosphere of the Cullen abode, especially for the immortal. I stood, and leisurely walked to the kitchen entrance.

It also hurt to realize that no solution to this controversy came to mind.

**Esme-3 months (July)**

I glanced away from my cooking to observe Alice as she entered the kitchen. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

"About- Oh." Alice, as she usually does, looked into the future to see what I was talking about. "Well... To be honest with you, I am _slightly _nervous." She smiled, and skipped across the kitchen to inspect my cooking. "How did you guess?"

"Well, it's the first wedding you've-"

"I've conducted Emmett's and Rose's, Jasper's and mine-"

"But this would be the first you conducted-"

"For Bella and Edward. You're right," she allowed. "And this one is different... I mean, Bella's human, Edward was the first to join the family..." Her facial expression switched instantaneously from speculative to beaming. "But I've got it covered-there will be _no_ mess ups. I've made sure of it." Beaming her teeth, she tapped her temple to indicate that she'd already played this wedding through her head a million times before. Then, she pointed to my cooking and stated, "Add some more garlic salt to the lasagna filling for those hot pockets; the guests will like it even more."

As Alice turned towards the garage door to go pick up Bella, I sighed, returning to my original train of thought. "Have you been to see Keiran today? I didn't stop by her room before coming down here to prepare the food."

I couldn't see Alice, but I could hear her gradual halt in movement, from which I guessed that she was just as worried for her as me. "Yeah..."

"Was she feeling...any better?"

"Not that I could tell." Alice made an about face, and came back to my side. "You know, that dilemma has been driving me nuts for...how long has it been...three months? Yeah, I think that's about right. And I've never seen anyone in this household so distraught. Besides when...you know..." she trailed off; the period of time when Edward left Bella to Edward's near-suicide was still a touchy subject. "But something about this just seems...worse," she continued. "It's almost like having them both in the same house, while _still _refusing to face each other, is even worse. I wish they would just bring things back to the way they were."

"Me, too." I smirked slightly. "I just hope this issue is resolved soon."

We were both silent, then; maybe it was just women's intuition, but we both felt that it wouldn't be resolved soon. It was the unspoken conclusion throughout the Cullen household.

By Alice's distant expression, I could tell she was searching frantically. I knew that she must have already searched so many times, but just the changing events of a passing day was hope enough for her to search again. As usual, however, as she closed her eyes her expression gained an aging sorrow. "Only time can tell; I can't see far enough ahead." She sighed. "The farther I go, the more dusty the future gets; there are so many alternate realities that have to be made real with time's passing." She opened her eyes, which now glistened with unshed tears, and stated, "All I can tell is that this will take awhile."

We both sighed in unison, and I returned my focus to my cooking, sprinkling a little garlic salt over the lasagna sauce and stirring with a ladle.

"But, you know, there's still hope."

I returned my gaze towards Alice, who was grinning again. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just wait," Alice chimed, skipping out the garage door. "You'll see."


	15. Dance

**Appeal of the Forbidden**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 15-Dance  
**

**~Keiran~**

The melody started out slowly, as if coming out from the fragrance of all the white flora, single notes that reverberated across the room. Gradually, the three identical melodies of the canon began their dance across the audience. Occasionally, a melody would fasten their waltz, followed quickly by the other two. For a second, the first tune would seem to weep, but it would quickly lighten again, elating all of those listening as well.

Leaning back into the white cushions of the chair, I waved one of my fingers to the rhythm of "Pachelbel's Canon", the song Rosalie was playing on the grand piano. The lilting notes washed over me, making me forget, for a moment...

My eyebrows scrunched, and I pinched myself on my leg through my dress with the same finger I'd been keeping rhythm with - but that only made it worse. Emmett was still at the forefront of my mind. It had been three months, and I still couldn't completely get that corrupting dream out of my head. The dream that had ruined everything.

Imperceptibly shaking my head, I tuned back into the song Rosalie was playing with her gliding fingers across the piano keys, but by now she had gracefully slid into the wedding march, adding her own embellishments. Bella would be coming down the stairs soon.

Over the past few months, I'd gotten to know Bella much better. I could see why Edward was so desperately in love; Bella was probably the kindest soul I'd ever met myself. She was also probably the last to let the subject of mine and Emmett's alienation drop. But, eventually, everyone had, seeing it was inevitable.

_Keiran, why does your mind constantly come back to Emmett?_ I asked myself. Looking downward at my simple white dress, my long, dirty blond hair trailing down it, my hand tightened into a fist, shaking a little in anger. _Emmett this, Emmett that - can't you just shut up about Emmett, for once?_

At that moment, I heard Bella and Charlie's footsteps down the stairs. All of the hushed whispering came to an abrupt halt as everyone turned to observe Bella, making her careful way down the stairs. I smiled a bit as I thought about how treacherous a position she was in, at the top of a staircase with only silky white high heels between her feet and each stair.

Alice, a little farther down the staircase than Bella, was absolutely stunning in her bridesmaid dress that resembled a silvery waterfall, though it was only too obvious how much effort she put into making Bella the center masterpiece of the show today. Bella's hair, piled on top of her head in an impossibly elegant manner with a sapphire-embedded comb set within, shined like newly shaped chocolate, and her dress was a milky masterpiece of grace and beauty, patterns trilling simply across it, embellished by lace. Her bouquet of flowers consisted of fresh roses, white and blue, matching the men's blue roses set in their tuxedo pockets. It was hard not to compare Alice's grace to Bella's hurried march, but I had to admit that Bella seemed to have gained a pair of dancer's feet today for the express purpose of the wedding.

I noticed that Charlie, behind his nonchalant small smile, seemed to be caught between pure joy and utter panic. Extremely nervous. It was obvious that he was caught between millions of emotions - too caught up to say any quiet words to his daughter, like they always did in the movies. Despite sweating bullets, he did look quite ravishing in his simple tuxedo, with a blue rose sticking out of his pocket. Determined, Bella and Charlie marched up the short aisle, but Bella seemed to be suddenly quite impatient to get to the altar.

Curious, I turned my gaze to Edward. As I was sitting in the back, I could see that I was the only one looking forward towards the groom. A line from a chick-flick I'd watched recently came to mind - something about how it's funny to look at the groom, while everyone else isn't, and see his stupid expression. My smile widened slightly at remembering this, and grew even wider when I saw Edward. His adoration was unmistakable, and his smile was so contagious that I couldn't help feeling hope welling within me.

Shortly thereafter, Bella reached the altar, and Charlie handed her hand to Edward in the timeless symbol of acceptance. The minister read their vows, and after their heart-filled "I do"s, they shared a brief kiss. At least, it seemed brief to me; Emmett, seeming impatient, coughed loudly to remind them they were in a public gathering, and Edward, smiling a little at Emmett's action, ended their kiss. And, of course, I was reminded of Emmett once again.

Trying to recall my feelings of brimming hope and ecstasy, I proceeded into the current of people heading toward the newlyweds to give them a few brief words and an embrace. Finally reaching Bella and Edward, I hugged each of them, saying, "I'm so glad..." What else could I say? I was pretty sure that Edward would be able to interpret my tangle of thoughts, and find more meaningful words that I would have liked to say, so I settled with that, stepping away from them.

The flow of people was now heading outside, so I followed them out to the reception being held in the back. The twilit dance floor, with a floral canopy of flowers above, held the perfect atmosphere. Leaning against a small tree near the table of refreshments, I watched as everyone gathered around the dance floor, waiting for Bella and Edward. When they finally arrived, a nice, quiet love song played, and they had their first dance. Again, Bella seemed to have gained a surreal ability to glide across the floor, and everyone was evidently touched by the sweet moment.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and swayed slightly to the music. Before I knew it, the song changed again, and the number of dancers gradually increased until the dancing floor seemed pretty much filled to the brim.

I consistently found myself swaying to the music, eyes closed to relish the moment. If only I could dance...

"Keiran?"

Startled, I looked up into Emmett's eyes. It took me a moment to register that he was talking to me. He looked especially sharp in a perfectly-fitting tux, and a blue rose tucked in his tux pocket. He was looking at me expectantly, his golden eyes gazing into mine.

Finally, I stuttered, "Y-yes?" We hadn't really talked ever since the incident, so I was quite caught off guard.

Smiling, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

I was still shell-shocked, so when he offered his hand, I just stared at it. I couldn't really believe this was really happening... Hadn't I distanced him enough?

Emmett's smile didn't falter as he stated, "You just put your hand in mine." Using his other hand, he gently took my hand and placed it in his offered hand. "See? Simple enough."

Looking back into his eyes, I couldn't help a little childish giggle. He made it feel as natural as breathing... Just like before.

"Come on," Emmett whispered, beaming as he guided me to the dance floor.

I felt nervousness creeping in. I'd never danced before! How was I supposed to up and learn it right here and now?

Emmett, observing me, saw my evident nervousness. "Here," he said, lifting me up by my hands and setting me on his large shoes. My shoes fit perfectly on the space provided. "Just hold my hands."

He made it so simple! Even though I was just holding onto his overly large hands, he made it feel as if we were actually doing a standard ballroom dance, twirling and gliding across the floor. I found myself giggling at some points, as if I was perfectly in tune with the child within me.

I heard Rose's chime of a laugh nearby, and glanced sideways to see her coming our way, her killer silk-white dress swaying from side to side in rhythm with her advance. Emmett and Rose shared a knowing look, and Rose bent down to speak to me. "Keiran, could I have a dance with Emmett?"

Suddenly, the ecstatic moment ended. Would I have another moment like this again? Did this mean Emmett and I were friends again, or was this simply a kind display of courtesy? "U-um, sure." I let go of Emmett's hands, stepping off his feet. Trying to hide my sudden mood swing, I looked up at Emmett and stated, "That was fun."

Emmett, not noticing what I had hidden, smiled back and said, "Thanks for the dance, Keiran."

And then they were gone. The perfect couple. Rosalie, her dress flaring out in the most impossibly beautifying ways, and Emmett, his tuxedo staying completely crisp throughout it all, pranced with many more embellishments, twisting and flying in a more complex dance, eyes only for one another. I couldn't stop myself from studying their waltz, impossibly beautiful...

And comparing it with mine and Emmett's toddle. Yes, I couldn't resist tearing myself to pieces; if I was going to nick myself at all, I might as well finish the job.

Looking away as tears bit at the corners of my eyes, I found that I was still standing where Emmett and Rose had left me. Quickly, I pushed through the crowd, not caring that I was being rude. I couldn't let someone see me crying over something beyond my years. I came back to the tree I'd been standing by earlier. Looking back, I observed that they were still in perfect view from here.

I found myself feeling...loathing? No, I couldn't loathe either of them! Was this another aftertaste of the dream? Or maybe this was jealousy, or envy. But why? They were soul mates, bound to be together for the eternities. Never to be torn apart. Concentrating on Emmett, his glorious grin beaming as he danced so fluidly with his wife...

I ultimately realized that he had never missed me. Never would. My existence wasn't the center of his world. How was he to know that he was the center of _my _world?


End file.
